Rokudaime Pain for Team Shinu
by ga-mei
Summary: A surprising person succeeds Tsuande as Rokudaime...and after a rough few days, Naruto really wonders what he has in Konoha...finding not much, he puts together his own team, and they leave Konoha...for good. CHP 15 "I look at you and I see corruption."
1. Prologue

Chibi: I think I'm just going to continue to WRITE AND WRITE AND WRITE no matter what pops into my head. Eventually it'll get through my thick skull that I need to update.

Disclaimer: I may only write this once, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto kun!" Naruto whirled around as a light and kind voice reached out to him, over the bustling crowds of people who filled the marketplace. Naruto was on his way to the Ramen stand, and was not too happy to be disturbed, but heaved a sigh when he saw it was the Hyuuga heiress, and decided to see what she needed.

"Hai Hinata-san?" Naruto turned to see Hinata panting, as if she'd been scrounging the entire village for him. He arched an eyebrow, as it wasn't a common thing to see Hinata out of breath anymore. She usually stayed in excellent shape. She looked quite anxious, and kind of worried. Were those tears prickling at her eyes?

"Tsunade sama!" she cried. Naruto blinked a few times, before the light bulb went off in his head. A few months ago, Gondaime Tsunade had been diagnosed with a fatal disease, and she knew she wouldn't make it to the next year. Naruto was of course deeply saddened by this, as it was always a great dismay to lose a Hokage, especially when you were quite close to the Hokage. First Jiraiya, and now Tsuande? The only positive thing was that Orochimaru was dead.

This did not stop a wide grin from spreading across Naruto's matured face. He knew by the look on Hinata's face, that Tsunade was going to reveal who was to be the sixth…the Rokudaime Hokage.

* * *

Chibi: Please note this is only short because it is a PROLOGUE. I write MEGA LONG chapters, so you don't have to worry!

EDIT: I changed the point of view so that it was a normal point of view. I also edited so that the writing was in better grammar.


	2. And the Rokudaime is

Chibi: Hey, here is the official chapter 1 of Rokudaime Pain: Team Shinu. This will be told from NORMAL POV. This takes place when they're about eighteen, and I'm sorry for the typo where I should put a '-' before san and kun and such. I'll try to do that I really will, but this chapter is pre-written…so…I don't think I'm going to want to go through 11 pages of Word to spell check it….

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sprinted over houses, pumping chakra through their legs. Naruto's large grin was still quite evident on his face, any attempt to wipe it off failed miserably, so he gave up altogether. They approached the Hospital, where Tsunade would be kept in the ICU.

"Hinata-san!" Naruto cried, and she looked over. "Say hello to the future Rokudaime Hokage!" Naruto commanded confidently, and he leapt up into the air, punching a triumphant fist into the air. "It's only been eighteen long years!" The two ninja ran into the Hospital, to see none other than Ino Yamanaka waiting for them.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-san! Everyone is here, come along." Ino held up the pass to the ICU, a pass that neither Naruto nor Hinata had access to. She motioned for them to follow her along the hall, pausing a few times for her to swipe her card at different door locations. Finally the trio arrived at the largest room, Chouji Akimichi stationed outside of it. His arms were crossed, a completely blank look on his face as he stared forward at the wall.

Ino nodded to Chouji, who stepped aside for her to swipe the laminated card. A green light flashed and Ino opened the door, holding it open for the other three Ninja, before entering herself. She closed the door behind her, walking over to where the infamous rookie nine stood, along with Team Gai, and the surviving sensei's: Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai.

"Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Chouji." Tsunade croaked with a raspy, weak voice. "Gather around me, so I don't have to talk so loud." She whispered, all the ninja surrounding her bed. Naruto's leg had a tic, the anxiety finally getting to him. Sakura noticed it, and stomped on his foot, causing it to cease the tic immediately.

"Choosing the Rokudaime Hokage was a very difficult decision for me." Tsunade admitted sheepishly. "I could have chosen an overly powerful person with no self control, a dedicated person, or an intelligent person." She whispered. All the ninja nodded in agreement, and Kakashi's eye glimmered.

"The ninja I have chosen to succeed me is intelligent, strong, willful, and most of all, trustworthy. She would never disobey the village, no matter the circumstances." A heavy breath released, as one of the male's in the room seemed to be angered at the hint. Naruto's heart plummeted to the floor. Tsunade had said 'she' meaning that the Rokudaime was in fact, a female.

"Your Rokudaime Hokage is Sakura Haruno." Tsunade managed to breathe out. All the females clapped for Sakura, as did a few males, and all of the Sensei's. The glimmer in Kakashi's eye was forever lost. Naruto was frozen in his spot, unable to move his hands to clap for his team mate.

"Oh Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried, and she threw her arms around her sensei. "Thank you so much, thank you! Arigato Sempai!" She kissed Tsunade's cheek, and Naruto noticed that the gem that was normally on Tsunade's forehead was not there. It killed Naruto as one by one, people began congratulating the pinkette. After a few moments, Sakura took notice of her team mate, who had still not moved a single inch, and she rushed over to him.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Her melodic voice called out, excited. Naruto didn't spare the girl a glance. "Naruto?" She asked again, dropping the honorific. Naruto moved, leaping out of the window, shocking everyone in the room. He sprinted along the rooftops, angered as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wished that he could force them back down, crying was a sign of weakness, and he was most definitely NOT WEAK. He ran into a person, springing back into a defensive pose.

"Hn. Dobe." A deep voice muttered. Naruto's eyes shot up to see none other than Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke stood before him, arms crossed, a smug look plastered across his pale face.

"Teme?" Naruto muttered, narrowing his eyes, which were in the pre-crying stage. He slowly became more aware of his surroundings. "Team Hebi? What are you doing here?" He noticed Sasuke's three little groupies behind him. The redhead girl, the tall boy, and that one kid who could reduce to water.

"Hebi?" Sasuke looked genuinely confused, before he and the annoying redhead burst into laughter. Sasuke chuckled, while the girl laughed.

"You baka!" The redhead girl mocked Naruto. "We're Team Taka now." She informed, reaching forward, and flicking Naruto's nose with her index finger.

"Wow teme." Naruto shook his head slowly, looking down. "That's just a sad name. I liked Hebi better; it had a 'ring' to it. Taka just sounds…."

"Urusai!" Karin screeched in her high pitched tone. (1)

"Urusai." Sasuke stated coolly, though it was directed to Karin. A laugh came from the pale silver haired teen to Sasuke's right. No comment from the tall auburn haired male. "We're on a mission, and Karin made a beeline for your chakra signature. I didn't think she was stupid enough to actually lead us to it." His eyes narrowed at the female, who frowned. "So dobe, what's got you reduced to tears?"

"So why the hell are you even talking to me teme?" Naruto growled. Out of all the times in the world, Sasuke could not have picked a more inconvenient time to drop in. (2)

"Just curious. Can't blame a guy for asking." Sasuke shrugged casually. He glanced behind me. "I do find it curious that you're coming from the window of the ICU, where Tsunade is staying." He stated.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, only to have the Uchiha move aside. "Stay out of it Sauske." He warned. Sasuke was dancing on his last nerve.

"Did that old baa-chan die? It's about time. Whoever asked a woman to run Konoha better burn in hell." Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's a dangerous gleam sweeping over the red eye.

"Then you're in for a wild ride Teme." Naruto growled. "Stupid baa-chan didn't die. She picked her Rokudaime."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, though the action was clearly forced. "Oh?" Sasuke tried to fit in some emotion, but it did not work out so well. "Who might that be?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Sakura Haruno." He muttered, too soft for Sasuke to hear.

"Could you repeat that?" Karin's obnoxious voice demanded, and she began tapping her foot.

"Sakura Haruno." Naruto growled. About five kunai flew past him, one grazing the side of his ear.

"OI!" A voice called from below. "Is that Naruto talking to those missing-nin?" The voice sounded furious, and it was rather loud too.

"Hey! That is Naruto! He's talking to Uchiha, Sasuke!" Another voice screamed.

"They're not even fighting!"

"It should be easy to attack." A deep voice from beside Naruto muttered.

"He's a disgrace to the village!"

"Hell yes." Karin's voice agreed.

"THAT TRAITOR!"

The last sentence Naruto heard rung through his skull. The words clawed at his heart, and he went lightheaded. He turned around to face Sasuke, but he was gone.

"NARUTO!" That high-soprano voice snapped Naruto from his thoughts, and he looked down. Only one person stood at the ground level, and that was none other than…Miss Rokudaime herself.

Immediately wanting to inform Sakura on his run-in with Sasuke, Naruto skillfully slid off the roof, landing at Sakura's feet. He rose up, dusting himself off.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, and proceeded to tell his story, however, Sakura placed an index finger on Naruto's lips, causing him to immediately hush up.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly at Naruto, causing him to become confused. "You were talking to Sasuke, ne?"

"Eh?" Naruto cocked his head at her. "Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing. You can't just _talk_ to a missing-nin!" She exclaimed. "For all I know, you could be swapping secrets with him! You could be betraying Konoha!" She accused.

Naruto was taken aback. "W-what?" He yelled in response. "How could you even say that?" He demanded. "You know the dedication I have to this village!"

"Don't talk to me like that." Sakura stated gravely. "I'm your superior."

"Fine, Sakura-_sama_." Naruto sneered. "Teme was here! He was mocking you, and I heard he wants to take over!" Naruto vaguely recalled Sasuke and Karin, as the villagers were screaming at him. Sakura's eyes widened for a moment, before she broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Naruto!" She giggled. Naruto immediately noticed that Sakura had dropped the honorific, but said nothing. "Sasuke-kun would _never_ do that to Konoha!" Naruto's eyes narrowed as she went from accusing Naruto of talking to a missing-nin, to defending that same missing-nin. She set her hands on her hips. "You need help." She shook her head, evidently still amused as she walked away.

Naruto frowned, growling, and then he ran throughout the village, trying to find people who'd believe him. He talked to some villagers, but the word was getting around fast. No one would talk to the ninja who had conversed with Itachi Uchiha's younger brother. He ran –literally- into Yamanaka, Ino. The blonde seemed in quite a bad mood.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, with a frown evident on her face. "Please watch, where you're going. I'm not in the mood." She muttered, walking into the empty flower shop. Naruto immediately followed her inside, the bell jingling as he entered.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto locked the store door from the inside, twisting the lock. "I need to tell you something." He muttered.

"Why?" Ino asked. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice elevating a little.

"Urusai." Naruto whispered, leading her inside the back room. "Onegai…don't make a lot of noise at this…I swear it's the truth!" (3)

Ino blinked. "Tell me Naruto-kun." She sat down at the sorting table, and Naruto sat down on the other side.

"Ino-san…Sasuke-teme is back in Konoha with Team Hebi, actually it's called Team Taka now…" Naruto started cautiously, waiting for a reaction from the blonde.

"Taka? That's sounds really cheesy…" Ino blinked, making a face. She didn't even comment on the fact that Sasuke had been at the village.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed in agreement. "Demo." Naruto got back onto focus. "I talked to him, and Sakura threw a little hissy fit." Naruto explained, rolling his eyes.

Ino laughed. "I believe the Sakura making a hissy fit part." She noticed the irritation in Naruto's eyes, and she blinked. "Gomen, continue."

"I wasn't swapping secrets or anything that Sakura accused me of. I was just so mad that Tsunade had picked her, and it kind of slipped out." Naruto immediately got defensive, before Ino could even react.

"Naruto, don't worry about it. We'll just tell Sakura again. We'll tell her that you were serious, and that she needs to have all her guards on lookout." Ino suggested. "If she doesn't believe us, then we should find people who do."

- A FEW HOURS LATER-

Only two other people believed Naruto's story, and those two people were Hyuuga, Neji and Tenten.

Flashback

_ Team Gai were training when Ino and Naruto approached them…they were the last of the shinobi the blonde duo could go to. They headed over to Gai sensei and Lee first. _

_ "Gai sensei! Le- kun!" Ino cried, attracting their attention._

_ "Hai beautiful lotus blossom?" Lee asked, swooning over Ino._

_ "Sasuke came back to the village you see." Ino started. Both males nodded, intently focused on her. "And Naruto here thinks that Sasuke is going to try and take over since Sakura is succeeding Tsunade."_

_ "Oh lotus blossom, Sasuke-kun is gone, and he won't be coming back." Lee had convinced himself this long ago. Gai sensei nodded in return._

_ "It is very unyouthful for you to think like that." Gai pointed out._

_ Naruto seemed to agree the approach Ino used was slightly unrealistic, but still…_

_ "Argh! Fine!" Ino grabbed Naruto's wrist, and dragged him over to Neji and Tenten. Tenten was lying on the grass, her eyes closed, the wind sweeping over her. Neji was sitting cross-legged beside her, meditating._

_ "Neji! Tenten!" Ino cried. Her sudden beckon caused Neji's temple to twitch, and Tenten's right eye to open._

_ "Hai Ino-san?" Tenten replied, opening the other eye. She sat up, a small yawn escaping from her lips._

_ "Naruto had a run in with Sasuke. Now the Uchiha thinks that he can take over Konoha with Sakura as Rokudaime." Ino explained, sitting down in front of Tenten and Neji. Naruto felt awkward standing with the rest of them sitting, so he sat down as well._

_ Tenten laughed. "Oh, I believe that. It's so typical of a guy to feel superior to a female." She glanced at Neji knowingly. "But you do seem to wear the pants in your relationship with Naruto." It took fifteen minutes, and all three ninja to convince Tenten that Naruto and Ino were not dating._

End Flashback

The four ninja walked along the dusty path to Sakura's office. Tenten had informed them that Sakura had dubbed Hinata her assistant, and they found this to be true when Hinata was lounging around Hokage tower. She froze as the four walked past down the hall towards the office, and she ran past them, blocking their path.

"N-Nauruto-kun! I wouldn't go in there!" Hinata-san warned, but he ignored her, as did Ino-chan, Tenten-san, and Neji. They barged into Sakura's office, only to find her…making out with Kiba.

Naruto felt his heart crumbled in two…and immediately wished that he had listened to Hinata. He then realized that Hinata had logic for doing pretty much everything, as she had always been paranoid and weird in his mind for doing so. He couldn't say he felt that way after this experience.

"Naruto?" Sakura hissed, pulling away from Kiba. "What are you four doing here?" Naruto saw Tenten wince out of the corner of his eye, while Neji just twitched. He couldn't blame them, no one could. The tone Sakura was using was demeaning and controlling.

"It's about teme." Naruto replied, amazed at his ability to keep cool under the current circumstance.

"Naruto!" Sakura leaped up, stomping towards us. Naruto frowned at her attitude, what the hell was up that girl's ass? Sakura was normally cool, collected, and intelligent. Now…she's being pretty damn immature. It makes all four ninja wonder how Tsunade-baa-chan could possibly pick her to be Rokudaime. "Sasuke-kun is _not _going to attack Konoha, you are _not_ supposed to be in here, I am most definitely _not ever _going to let you go on that mission to find Sasuke-kun, and you'll be _lucky_ if I don't throw you into some damn mental institute at this point!"

Naruto felt the debris of his broken heart catch fire at the venom dripping from Sakura's voice. The power was getting to her head. He glanced down at the floor, feeling speechless at the moment. It was always a rare occasion when Naruto was speechless, and it was probably because his team mate had threatened to throw him into a mental institute. She had gone from hating him, to becoming his very best friend. She had been acting kind of suspicious a bit before Tsunade's hospitalization, but he had shrugged it off. Now she was back to the 12 year old Sakura.

"Forehead, urusai! Just because Tsunade-sama appointed you Rokudaime doesn't mean you have to bash Naruto! He's your team mate! One of your best friends!" Ino exclaimed, stepping up. Naruto watched her in awe. Only Ino could stand up to Sakura. Sakura narrowed her eyes, she generally wasn't one to bash…well…until now "That's more than I can say for _you_, Ino-pig. And address me with more respect. Sakura-sama." Sakura held her chin high. "After addressing me with such low respect, you'd be lucky yourself if I didn't demote you."

Ino's eyes narrowed at Sakura. "Let's go Naruto-kun, Tenten-san, Neji-kun." She grabbed Naruto's wrist, and pulled him out of the office, not wanting to put up with Sakura's bitchy attitude for another moment.

* * *

"So that pink haired chick is the new Rokudaime, eh?" Suigetsu Hozuki asked, leaning on his marvelous sword.

"Hai. Sakura Haruno." Sasuke smirked as the words escaped his mouth.

"Tch. This should be hella easy." Karin scoffed, grinning up.

* * *

"Hn….so what are we going to do. We can't let the Uchiha and He-I mean Taka take over…." Neji spoke coldly as Naruto set bowls of steaming hot ramen in front of all of the four ninja. They were huddled around Naruto's table.

"She threatened to demote Ino, and lock Naruto up." Tenten whispered, poking at the ramen with her chopsticks. Naruto on the other hand, was downing the ramen like Tsunade downs sake.

"Sakura's been extra cocky lately…" Ino whispered. "I'm getting goddamn tired of it, especially now that she's Rokudaime and has 'special privileges' and all that shit." Naruto nodded in agreement, slurping a noodle.

"I don't want to have to put up with that." Naruto admitted, and it was true. Sakura was obviously being annoying right now, and he didn't want to have to put up with her. "Demo…I do want to find teme." Naruto mumbled. "And I have nothing left here in Konoha. It appears as if Sakura's duties to Konoha are more important than that of her duties to me as a comrade. I was dependant on becoming Rokudaime, the sixth hokage, not the seventh. Ever since Sakura's treated me with disrespect, it's only been worse with the villagers."

Ino, Tenten, and Neji all stared at Naruto in shock, and disblief.

"You want to leave Konoha?" Ino whispered.

"Not without a proper name, iie…" Naruto smirked deviously.

"What about…Team Shinu…." Tenten suggested. (7)

"You want to come?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun, I have no family, and my only close friends are Lee and Neji, though…if Neji's coming…" Tenten glanced at Neji.

"I'm coming. Hisashi will be glad, and I won't have to hide in my uncle's shadow...ever since he released the effects of the curse mark." Neji stated blankly. "Or Hanabi's for that matter…she's really stepping her training up a notch. That girl's giving me a run for my money."

"I'm in." Ino smiled. "Forehead's being a pain, and Shika and Chouji didn't even believe me. I'll miss them, hai, but I want to prove them all wrong for once." Ino grinned.

"And me, no family, barely any friends…and no money." Naruto stated.

"Team Shinu?" Tenten asked, putting a hand in the middle of the table. Neji put his hand on top of hers, and Ino put her hand on top of his, and Naruto put my hand on top of hers.

"Team Shinu. The most powerful shinobi Konoha will see." Naruto promised.

"Hai!" The other three agreed. Their hands flew up.

* * *

(1) Urusai = Shut up

(2) Rokudaime = 6th Hokage, just like Godaime = 5th, Yodaime = 4th, and Sandaime = 3rd

(3) Onegai = Please

(4) Shinu = Death, so Team Death, because of their pain.

Chibi: Just so you know, I'm writing a lot of the chapters ahead of time, so when I'll post them all at once, I might finish the second chapter before putting it up. I would like…5 reviews before the next chapter, and that shouldn't be too hard. Only five. I know some people that ask for like, 40. Also, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was bashing Sakura in this chapter, truth be told, she's not one of my favorites, but I will make her anger legitimate later on.

EDIT: Just a few minor details to make this chapter better. I added in team Taka at the end so that some people wouldn't be too confused as to the 'backing out' when they found out Sakura was Rokudaime.

EDIT2: I completely rewrote this in 3rd person, and there are some major changes so that it didn't seem so…unrealistic, as unrealistic as this already is.


	3. Team Shinu

Chibi: Here is chapter 2 of Rokudaime Pain: Team Shinu. OMG 1163 hits? You people have made me truly happy, and no, I'm not being sarcastic, I am truly happy. Thanks for all the reviews! A thank you is down at the bottom.

* * *

The soon to be rogue had been preparing for an entire week, and were now finally ready to leave Konoha, and prove Rokudaime Hokage Sakura Haruno wrong. It was nightfall when the Chinese, the soon to be ex-prodigy, and the blonde arrived.

Team Shinu all decided they had to make a sacrifice to their appearance when they joined the Team, some easy, some ridiculous. Naruto had to ditch all of his orange colors, which he replaced with black, green, and blue. Tenten had to wear her hair down. Ino had to wear an outfit similar to that of the one she wore with her Team, but a vest like Shikamaru's old one in the genin days, to always remember. The last, and most ridiculous one, was that Neji Hyuuga had to cut his _hair_. He had to cut the long silky locks he hadn't let anyone touch since birth. This did come with a bonus though. Since they all agreed to not wear their forehead protectors, Neji was a little iffy about letting his curse mark show, but after Ino had cut his hair, messy side bangs skillfully covered that unwanted mark. Every member of the team obtained a tattoo, with the Team logo, a diamond with the kanji for 'death' in the center. Ino's tattoo was right next to her left ear, on her neck, Tenten right next to her right ear, on her neck, Neji's was on his back near the right shoulder, Naruto's near the back on his left shoulder. Ino's tattoo was purple, Tenten's red, Neji's blue, Naruto's orange.

Team Shinu had also changed their dress. Naruto still had a jacket with a high collar, and it was black, but from the shoulders up, it had vertical green and blue stripes, and this pattern also appeared at his elbow. He wore black pants, and black sandals. Neji wore a jacket similar that to the one he had worn when he first made Team Gai, but the buttons were gone, and it was black, along with black pants, and black sandals. He wore bandages around his fore arms. Tenten wore a low v-neck vest, with buttons similar to that of the Hyuuga prodigy's old outfit. The vest was black, the buttons red, along with a black skirt that made it to mid thigh with a slit ¾ the way up her thigh. She wore a fishnet shirt/leggings, and long black gloves, along with black boots. Lastly, Ino wore a black mini vest that reached just below her breasts, fishnet netting top, bandaged forearms and legs, and a long black skirt with a slit up to her waist. All of their headbands were worn on their foreheads at the moment.

Naruto reached up, and removed his band, before pulling out two kunai, and stabbing it to the wall with the pointy objects. Neji, Tenten, and Ino followed Naruto's lead, forming a diamond/rhombus with the headbands. Ino took her thumb, bit it, drawing blood, and calmly wrote the kanji for 'Shinu' inside the diamond. Tenten pulled out four kunai, handing one to everyone, and the four crowded around the wall.

"One." Neji started calmly.

"Two." Tenten continued.

"No turning back now! Three!" Naruto cried, and all four scratched a large slash tough the headbands. "We're Team Shinu now. Dattebayo!"

* * *

Hinata felt an uncanny tingle in the back of her neck, as she walked on her way to visit Naruto, a basket of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in hand. She knew he'd been very upset about Sakura's odd attitude towards him, and so decided to make it up by preparing a batch of sweets for Naruto to splurge on.

She approached his house and knocked on the door. "Naruto-kun?" she whispered, seeing as it was late at night, and she didn't want to wake any residents nearby. She frowned as an eerie silence followed. "Naruto-kun?" She knew he'd be home. Setting the basket down, she put her hands in a hand sign. Now Hinata wasn't one to intrude upon someone, but Naruto practically stayed up all night, and sometimes took visits from Hinata at 3 in the morning when she needed him desperately. "Byukagon!" She whispered, and scanned the apartment. Her jaw dropped. No one was in any of the rooms. She forced the door open, dragging her dainty little basket along with her, and checked out the room with her bare eyes. Something attracted her attention…four hiate-ate's, in the shape of a diamond, each with a large slash mark right through the symbol for Konoha, and a kanji in the center of the diamond, stabbed to the wall. "Shinu?" Hinata cocked her head. "Death…oh no…" She ran out of the home to find Sakura.

* * *

The four had been traveling for about an hour. "We should probably stop here for the night." Neji suggested, as they were far from the gates of Konoha.

"Hai Neji-kun." Tenten nodded. "We'll need energy for tomorrow…" she reminded. Each of them pulled out a thin large blanket for warmth, as they ducked into a dark stone cave.

Tenten shivered as Neji moved closer to her. "The marble-like flooring is cold, you'll be sure to catch a chill if you wear your blanket on top of you." Tenten blinked, wondering where Neji was going with this. "We can lay my blanket on the ground, and share your blanket for warmth." Neji suggested, and this seemed perfectly logical, though Tenten gave him an odd look. "I won't do anything. I promise." Neji gave her a small smirk, a small smirk no one else had ever seen before.

Tenten nodded. "Hai Neji-kun. She watched him fold his blanket into two, and lay it across the cold flooring. She lay down, careful to keep her dirty shoes off of the blanket. Neji lay down next to her, and she spread the blanket over the two of them. She used her hands as a pillow, and was shocked in the least when Neji wrapped his strong arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. "Nani?" she whispered.

"Body heat…" Neji explained. "Oyasumi, Tenten-san." (1)

Naruto cocked his head at the sight of the couple. "Tch…it looks more like they wanted to elope to me." He grumbled, before glancing at a shivering Ino. "Ino-san…you're shivering." His azure eyes went wide with concern.

"H-hai Naruto-kun." Ino shivered, sitting down, and bringing her blanket up for warmth. "Demo…I'm okay."

Naruto blinked. "Oh…okay then Ino-san…Oyasumi…" He curled himself into the blanket, and allowed sleep to encase him.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"NANI?" A loud voice roared throughout Konoha. "What do you mean 'Naruto's gone'?" Sakura bellowed, scaring poor Hina-chan into a corner in the room.

"E-exactly that, Sakura-sama. I-I went to visit Naruto-kun last night…demo…he was gone…and there was a peculiar sight of the wall…" Hinata explained. "Four Konoha hiate-ate's with a scratch through each of them, and a kanji meaning 'death' in the center."

"GODDAMIT HINATA!" Sakura screamed, tugging at her bubble gum hair. She made a 360 degree turn, and when she faced the blue haired heiress again, she had fainted.

* * *

Team Shinu was in the process of packing up their bags, when Ino pulled out a small leather pouch of rice. "Neji-kun." She started softly. "Is there a river, or any kind of water source nearby?" She fiddled with the leather pouch, twirling her pale fingers through the small brown string keeping the thin contents trapped.

Neji blinked, before putting his hands together. "Byukagon." He mumbled, veins in his forehead bulging slightly, though concealed with his new haircut. He scanned the area. "There's a small stream just east of here." He confirmed, and his muscles relaxed as he dropped his bloodline trait. "Why do you need to know?"

Ino blinked, before glancing down at the small pouch. "Oh! I brought some rice." She explained, holding up the small bag as proof. "I didn't think anyone else would bring something, so I came prepared to feed us our first breakfast…" she smiled.

Tenten beamed. "That's so nice of you!" She linked arms with the blonde. "I'm sure it'd be easy for us to hunt some fresh meat as well, though we might want to wait until night time to do that, as fresh meat only tastes good cooked, over a nice campfire." Tenten added on.

Ino nodded. "Hai Tenten-san, only for a few more days though. Naruto-kun is on good terms with the Kazekage, and I'm sure we'll be fine for about a day before we need to leave. Remember, Sakura is probably already aware of our disappearance."

"Demo Ino san, what if Sakura manages to inform Kazekage-sama of our absence before we reach Suna?" Tenten asked, and was pleased to hear a small ripple of the stream as they approached it.

"We won't have to worry about that." Ino assured, kneeling down at the small creek, and opened her pouch to pull out a small bowl. Gently dipping the bowl into the creek, she allowed the bowl to fill up with the cold fresh water. She set it in front of herself, and pulled the string on the leather rice pouch, opening it up, and pouring its contents into the bowl.

Tenten watched Ino as the blonde dipped both hands into the creek, wetting them, and then stuck the tips of her fingers in the bowl, swirling the rice around. She assumed Ino was washing the rice, when the girl drained the rice of the murky water. Ino spooned the goop into her hand, before handing the bowl to Tenten.

"Gomen Tenten-san, I know it's gross, but it's the best we got for now." Ino apologized, molding her rice goop into a small ball, before sticking it in her mouth. The rice was gritty and hard since it was uncooked, and Ino made a disgusted face. Nonetheless, she forced herself to chew the solid grains, and swallowed the concoction bit by bit, doing her best not to vomit the so called 'edible' food up.

"It's okay." Tenten smiled, as she took a small portion, and placed it into her mouth as well. The brunette made a face upon the rice to tongue contact, the bland flavor souring her taste buds.

Naruto and Neji crawled through a ragged bush, onto the bank with Tenten and Ino. "Oi…what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the mush in the bowl.

"Breakfast, Naruto kun." Tenten held the bowl out to him. "Eat up." She smirked.

Naruto eagerly nodded, scooping a small handful of the goopy rice, and licking it all up. He seemed to chew and swallow quickly, before the entire taste hit him. "HOLY SHIT!" He stuck his tongue out, and took his hand, scraping the top layer off. "Ew. Ew. Ew." Tears were welling up in the corner of his aqua eyes. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked incredulously, spitting into the bush. "That stuff sucks ass!" He complained.

Neji was given the remainder of the meal, and ate it silently, making a face now and then, but not commenting on the flavor out loud at all.

"Oi! Neji, how can you eat it?" Naruto asked; his bright blue eyes wide with disgust and curiosity.

"Easy." Neji popped in the last chunk, making Naruto stick his tongue out, almost gagging from disgust. Neji handed the bowl back to Ino, who stuffed the plastic mass back into her bag.

"Let's go, dattebayo, we might be able to make it to Suna if we keep a nice pace." Naruto instructed, standing up.

"Suna?" Tenten objected, rising as well, and straightening the recently creased wrinkles in her skirt. "I thought we were going to find Sasuke-kun…" She reminded.

"Hai, we are." Naruto nodded. "We need to make a stop at Suna first. We'll stay until they find out, long enough to get 'royal' treatment, a few days of luxury before we're rogue." He explained. "The Kazekage doesn't know yet."

Ino smiled, as she was the last to rise up. She grabbed a lock of her own dirty blonde hair, and twirled it around, as if bored. "That sounds good, since I don't have anymore rice."

"Holy shit Ino-san…that was RICE?" Naruto hadn't been able to determine the 'species' of the food Tenten and Ino had tried to get him to consume. The fact that it was rice deeply frightened the eighteen year old blonde.

Ino laughed. "Yes Naruto-kun, it _was_ rice. The last of the food I had. So we'd better get a move on to Suna."

- Konoha Hospital, ICU-

"Shizune!" A loud voice echoed, through the practically empty halls of Konoha's own ICU.

The shorthaired brunette scurried down the tiled halls, before taking a breath to compose her, and entering upon the Godaime.

"Hai Tsunade sama?" Shizune asked, holding her clipboard. Tsunade noticed the item was shaking.

"Shizune, if you'd be so kind as to bring me a video camera." Tsunade asked, tapping her fingers bored, on the end stand.

"Hai!" Shizune left for a moment, and Tsunade gave a discreet smile as she heard the quick little clacking noises of her assistant's feet running up and down the hall. Shizune was gone for about two minutes before she returned with a camcorder. "Here you are Tsunade sama."

Tsunade stared at Shizune intently. "What I am filming is _not_ to be shown to _anyone_, not even Sakura, until the day of my funeral. Got it?" She demanded, and Shizune knew the girl meant business.

"Hai!" Shizune nodded.

"And you will hand over the tape to Nara, Shikamaru for safekeeping. He will be the only one allowed to watch it, with Sakura. Understood?" Tsunade made her requirements known.

"Hai!" Shizune repeated as she took up a straight and professional posture, as she closed the door, and drew the blinds, so that Tsunade could film the video will in utmost privacy.

* * *

(1) Oyasumi = Good night

Chibi: Okay, I got a review from scman87 asking the reason for Sakura being chosen for Rokudaime. I will answer this, I PROMISE, though it'll be in a VERY MUCH LATER chapter…and no, I'm not doing this because I'm too lazy to write it and/or I'm trying to keep the suspense killing you. I have a specific order in which it will need to fall in order to make the story the best it can be. I actually did write out the UBER long speech on the reasons Tsunade chose Sakura. Feel free to leave a review, ask anything, suggest anything, this story can only be made better with YOUR help. I might be going out of town in a few days, so I might not update soon, but I'll try to write chapters while away so I'll have a few for you when I get back. Ja ne!

Edit: Reason for Sakura's 'hiring' in chapter 14 (listed as chp 15. blackmail)

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Fierymaiden_

_InoXSasukeSOS_

_Noah009_

_Hakkyou no Yami_

_Really Frozen Phoenix_

_Nikki Mustang_

**CHAPTER 1:**

_Lady Lillian_

_n/a_

_Sapphire09_

_InoXSasukeSOS_

_Well_

_Scman87_

_Ryo Namikaze_

_Fierymaiden_

_IndifferentKittyCrys_

_DarkSmile_

_Hakkyou no Yami_


	4. In Suna

Chibi: Yo, chapter 3 of Rokudaime Pain: Team Shinu.

* * *

"Gaara-sama." A small knock echoed from the oak doors in Sabaku no Gaara's office. Gaara had been engaged in a lovely stack of documents and papers, working on the second heaping pile out of five. The leader sat down his fountain pen, and folded his hands neatly on the wooden desk.

"Hai Kankuro?" He asked, raising a non-visible eyebrow. The iron door knob jiggled slightly, before the door creaked open, and his older brother emerged. Gaara let out what for him, would be an exasperated sigh. To anyone else, it came out as a non-audible breath.

"Yamanaka, Ino, Uzumaki, Naruto, Tenten, and Hyuuga, Neji are requesting entrance to the village." Kankuro stated, standing in a starchy position, which he thought was professional in terms of addressing his brother.

"Let them in." Gaara stated flatly, rolling his eyes, and wondering how anyone could be so idiotic as to not allow his friends into his own village.

"Hai." Kankuro bowed, and retired from the room, leaving Gaara in his paper signing glory.

* * *

"Did your old attire bore you?" A familiar feminine voice asked, approaching from the shadows to meet Team Shinu.

"Iie." Naruto smirked at Temari, flipping his hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head. "It didn't. But change is good, ne?" He glanced down at his attractive jacket, and smirked again.

"Eh, I've seen better overhauls." Temari glanced behind the group, searching for a certain jounin.

"Shikamaru kun didn't accompany us to Suna, Temari san." Ino spoke coolly, her eyes focused on the blond kunoichi before her.

"Ah…" Temari's face fell slightly. "Do you…know when he's going to come to Suna?" She asked, with a tinge of hope scraping into her question.

Ino laughed, melancholy memories wiping into her mind. "Iie. You could always get a mission in _Konoha._" She suggested, giving a casual shrug.

The five perked up in alarm as they felt a chakra source nearing. Temari was the first to ease, as she recognized it as Kankuro.

Kankuro approached Team Shinu and Temari, giving a bow. "Naruto kun, Ino san, Neji kun, Tenten san, Kazekage-sama has arranged for you to stay in the Imperial Suites until the duration of your mission has expired." Kankuro informed. "Four rooms?"  
Neji glanced at Ino, Tenten, and Naruto. "Actually Kankuro-kun…one room will suffice." Neji threw a knowing glance at Naruto, who was about to freak out at having to share a room with three others.

"Nani? The rooms are big, hai, demo…wouldn't you all feel more comfortable in your own suite?" Kankuro questioned incredulously.

"Iie. If we were camping and we only had one tent, we obviously wouldn't be able to have our own." Neji stated simply. Tenten didn't quite understand what Neji was implying, but nodded along in agreement anyways. Naruto had no idea what Neji had just said.

Kankuro didn't understand what Neji had stated as well, though he didn't seem to conceal his misunderstanding as well as Naruto. "Ah…well…follow me then." He began walking, Team Shinu having to quickly catch up.

"Neji-kun." Tenten set a hand on Neji's shoulder. "You got some 'splaining to do.'" She smirked at him.

"If we need to leave in the middle of the night, it'll be an easy escape if we're already in the same room." Neji whispered, explaining to Naruto, Tenten, and Ino, as the group plus Temari and Kankuro approached the gates to the Imperial Suites. Temari held out a key.

"Who's going to be in charge of the key?" The Kazekage's sister asked.

"Me." Ino raised her hand, gently taking the brass key into possession. She tucked it into her shirt, and Neji twitched, while Naruto beamed.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura barged into Tsunade's room. Tsunade looked up wearily. "Sakura…you don't need to add sama anymore, we're the same rank." Tsunade croaked, massaging her aching neck.

"Hai, gomen, it's a habit. Anyways…earlier last night, Hinata-chan found four hiate-ate's practically nailed into a wall on Naruto's house, each one with a large scratch through them, and they formed a diamond. There was a kanji in the middle, 'death'…" She explained. "We've come to several conclusions."

"Go ahead, explain yourself." Tsunade growled, staring up at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the ceiling.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka." Sakura replied flatly.

Tsunade blinked. "Why would Uzumaki leave? Yamanaka? Hyuuga? They all _LOVE_ Konoha!" The Godaime was confused.

"What about Tenten?" Sakura asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"She doesn't have a last name." Tsunade replied simply. "What was your theory behind these four?" she asked, sitting up further, and staring at her best student.

"Well…a few days ago…they came into my office, telling me that Sasuke-kun was returning Konoha to destroy. I lost my temper…and it didn't help that I was rather occupied with other events involving Kiba…" the Rokudaime blushed, touching her lips.

"Inuzuka? Why dog boy?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, a look of curiosity plastered onto her pasty white face. She began smothering hand lotion all over her hands, which had become irritably dry as a side effect from her medication.

"It was actually Hinata-san who set us up." Sakura began, beaming. "She said Kiba-kun and I had a lot in common, and so insisted that we go out to ramen together. We hung out a few times after that, and Hina-san was right, we do have a lot in common." Sakura twirled her short coral hair in her hand.

"Ah…continue with your theory." Tsunade waved on, glancing out the window. She was beginning to get bored.

"Right…so…I was otherwise occupied, and they came in blabbering about how Sasuke-kun wanted to destroy Konoha! Ridiculous, ne?" Sakura asked. "Another supporting fact is that…they're all missing. Shikamaru hasn't seen Ino, none of the Ikirachu regulars have seen Naruto, and Tenten and Neji did not show up at a Team Gai meeting."

"Iie. Believable. Sakura…" Tsunade groaned. "I thought you were over the Uchiha." The Godaime shook her head.

"I'm not obsessed." Sakura denied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not…completely…"

Tsunade groaned. "Sakura…did it ever occur to you that Sasuke Uchiha_ is_ evil?" She asked the Rokudaime, shaking her head.

"Iie…" Sakura hung her head. "Not until now…"

Tsunade groaned. "Well, if you and Naruto are right, then we've just lost four of our shinobi, and are going to be attacked by Team Hebi." Tsuande groaned. She was unaware that Sasuke had changed the name of his missing-nin team.

* * *

"Hiyeah!" Tenten made hand seals, before sending five scrolls up into the air. She watched intently… "Dammit…" she cursed. Since they were only training, and only had one set of clothes which were being washed, the girls were wearing black boy shorts, simple sandals, like that of the ones they wore when they had graduated from the academy, and black camisoles. Both girls had their hair in ponytails.

"Tenten-san…what are you doing?" Ino asked, sharpening a katana. She held the weapon gingerly, to not hurt her fingers. Tenten blinked, before turning to the blonde.

"I am trying to come up with this new jutsu…you know how chakra fields are in-escapable…you know…" Tenten read from Ino's expression that she most definitely did not know. "Okay…and that I use scrolls?" Another nod was obtained. "Good! And that chakra fields are impossible to escape?" She asked. She sighed in relief as the blonde nodded yet again. "Great. I am using five scrolls, and trying to convert the paper into masses of chakra as they form into a dome, then, they'll shoot weapons, therefore inescapable, and lethal." She smirked as a look of realization dawned upon the blonde girl.

"Wow Tenten!" Ino smiled enthusiastically at the brunette. "Good luck, that'll be, awesome in the least, to see." Ino grinned, and Tenten beamed. "What's it called?"

"Thanks, I just need more chakra." Tenten sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "It's called Ng Zhang Shinu Bi." (1)

"Ask Naruto-kun…" Ino stated blankly.

Tenten's eyes widened in awe and in realization. "That's it!" She hugged the blonde tightly before running to find where Naruto and Neji were training.

Neji and Naruto were in a light spar, giving the other pointers, and informing each other what they would've done to make it fatal. Both boys were shirtless, wore simple sandals like the girls, and wearing khaki shorts similar to the ones Sasuke wore, before going all evil on them.

"I would've cut off your chakra points when you did this move, Naruto…you might want to watch out for that." Neji grabbed Naruto's arm as Naruto tried to strike Neji's shoulder. "But nice try." The two backed away, making their own battle stances, and were about to begin again when Tenten ran into the center.

"Naruto-kun!" She faced Naruto, and didn't see the odd look Neji wore when she had called out Naruto's name.

"Hai Tenten-san?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck.

"I need you to help me with my jutsu!" Tenten exclaimed. "Onegai?" she asked politely.

"Ah, sure. Just tell me what you need help with!" Naruto grinned, leaning against a tree. Neji took a drink from a water bottle, and dabbed his forehead with a small cotton towel, before messing his new bangs back into their place.

"Okay, so, with my scrolls, I'm trying to make a deadly field, but if it's paper, you can escape it." Naruto nodded at Tenten's logic so far. "So, I'm trying to change the mass of the scrolls from paper, to chakra." Naruto furrowed his brows. "You know, since people can't escape chakra fields." Naruto nodded. "But also so that the weapons will still shoot from it, so like, chakra scrolls…" She started, glancing back as Ino entered the clearing.

"Well…I can help you with my chakra, but I think it might be even harder for you to control if it's not your own chakra." Naruto explained, and Neji frowned. The logical side of Naruto was too uncommon for him to be comfortable with.

"Mhm…" Tenten nodded, furrowing her brow. "Well…thanks anyways…"

"Tenten…" Neji stated softly. "If you use your chakra, but Naruto replenishes your chakra with his, it'll still be your chakra, but in the end it will have cost you none, since Naruto is replacing the chakra you used, with his." He didn't exactly word it as he wanted to, but Tenten seemed to understand, miraculously, so did Naruto.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! But I don't know how to transfer my chakra…dattebayo…" He grinned sheepishly.

"I can teach you." Ino smiled, giving a wave.

"Right, you're a medic-nin…" Naruto grinned, joining the other blonde, so that he could learn how to transfer his chakra to Tenten.

Tenten gave Neji a grateful look. "Thank you Neji." She smiled, and Neji gave a small smirk back. Tenten was his best friend, why shouldn't he help her?

Ino and Naruto sat down on a dry patch of grass. Ino looked at Naruto. "Ready?" she asked.

"Dattebayo." Naruto smirked.

"Okay." Ino held up her right hand. "Follow my lead." She instructed, as she began to show him the procedures to send chakra from one body to another. She watched him tense up as he attempted. "No, no…like this." She got behind him, taking his right hand in her right hand, and rubbed it gently, to help relax his tensed up hand muscles. Her face heated up slightly from the contact, but also because she felt a little jolt when she touched Naruto's hand.

Tenten and Neji were in the middle of a light spar, when Naruto's loud, ecstatic voice broke their mute moment.

"Tenten! Neji! I learned!" Naruto cried exuberantly, flailing his arms everywhere, and scampering in between the two allies. "Ino-san taught me how to transmit chakra from one person to another!"

Tenten gave a few claps for Naruto, showing off her grin in favor of his achievement. "Congratulations Naruto-kun." She cheered, giving a Sai-like smile, with the closed eyes and mouth, though Naruto and Neji could both tell that this smile was heartfelt and genuine, rather than fake and bogus.

"Why don't you give your jutsu a try Tenten-chan?" Naruto proposed, cracking his finger knuckles, preparing to send his chakra into her body at any given moment.

"Would you object if I gave you a rough idea on my movements, so that you're prepared for when I release the scrolls?" Tenten inquired, scratching the back of her head, and taking out five scrolls.

"Okay, tell me." Naruto stared at the weapons mistress intently, causing Neji to squirm uneasily as Tenten informed the blonde dobe on her blocked actions. Naruto gave a confirming nod as Tenten wrapped up her last sentence. "Got it!"

"Ready Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, glancing at her partner.

"Hai…" Neji confirmed, giving a slight nod.

"Okay then!" Tenten smirked as Neji took position in a wide open field. "Yet…yi…san…hui!" (2)

Neji began spinning around profusely, using rotation, which was a move he had used when in combat against Naruto in the Chuunin exams. Dust arose, making it impossible to see through the invisible shield Neji had constructed. Finally the ex-prodigy halted, allowing the dust to clear. He waited a moment before substituting himself into a log, and that's when Tenten took off.

She ran laps around the large ditch Neji had created, before beginning a series of flips. She then grabbed out a kunai, and stabbed it into the ground, and repeated this interesting process four more times. The Chinese was focused, and did not see the long haired blonde jogging over to join Naruto and Neji. Tenten grabbed the kunai's and spun them in the ground, creating small divots into the soft earth. The next round, she grasped each one firmly, and thrust it out of the ground, making each one fly in the opposite direction, and then in the succeeding round, stuck a thin scroll in the hole.

Once she had placed the final scroll into its hole, she stopped, skidding to a halt, and stuck five senbon into her arm, at points in which she would not be harmed in the long run. She threw a senbon into each scroll. "Get ready Naruto-kun!" She proclaimed, slamming her fingers together. "Ng Zhang Shinu Bi!" She cried, all five scrolls blasting into the air. Tenten sent her chakra strings at them, and closed her eyes, concentrating profoundly. She made a few hand signs, and when she opened her eyes, they had gone a slightly darker shade of chocolate brown than that of just a moment ago. Her chakra strings intensified, and shifted into a metallic blue like color, rather than the normal chakra color shade.

Ino gasped as she watched the sight before her, slowly but surely, the scrolls were twisting into a transparent silver color, just a shade lighter than that of the chakra strings. She couldn't believe it was actually working.

Tenten whipped her hands together, still using chakra strings, so that the scrolls collided, producing a large chakra field around the large circular channel Neji had constructed. "Here we go!" The field beamed lighter, and the sound of scraping metal was heard, forming a large noise, as thousands of objects rained from the field into the ditch.

"I'm glad I'm not in _that_." Naruto raised an eyebrow, before rushing to Tenten, and beginning to transfer some chakra into her. He froze in shock when Tenten gave a yelp in pain, and passed out at his feet. "Tenten-san?" He didn't even _want_ to know what kind of vulgar look Neji must be sending at him at the moment.

Ino rushed to Tenten's aid, pulling off her gloves. Her hands acquired a green disk around them, as she held them over Tenten's body. She bit down on her bottom lip, glancing over at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." She started softly. "I'm afraid you transmitted the chakra incorrectly, thus resulting in Tenten-chan to black out. She will be okay, though a little woozy and frail when she retrieves consciousness..."

* * *

(1) Ng Zhang Shinu Bi = Five Scroll Death Shield

(2) Yet, yi, san, hui = 1, 2, 3, Go!

Chibi: Yeah, I know I said I'd have a few chapters for you when I got back, and I do…but…not for this story…or…any other story for that matter…yeah, I know, you must be like, _you're kidding, right? ANOTHER STORY? _Yes, another story. I promise not to release it for a while though. I seem to have taken full interest back into this story.

Another thing you might have noticed is that my username has changed from chibirain94 to crzyaznsroxursox. I like killing you people with confusing words. Just kidding! I love you people so much.

**A special thanks to last chapters reviewers…**

_Yova- Oh! Good idea, a TentenxSuigetsu showdown will probably make it's way into the story, thanks to your suggestion._

_WINDxNINJA-Thank you!_

_R00k82- I hope you end up liking this story._

_JonJ- I almost forgot to add that…heh…_

_Saphirre09- And here it is! Hope you like!_

_King of the DamnD- Uh…what?_

_Fatal Attracti0n- Thanks Kags! Luv ya lots!_

_Darth Luffy- You'll see what Tsunade films in the future._

_Toxic Despair- Thank you!_

_Swordmaster Eyolf- Thank you!_

_InoxSasukeSOS- Thank you!_

_DarkSmile- Yeah, I felt NejiTen wouldn't have to wait as long to romance since they're on the same original 3 man team. Ino and Naruto were not, so it might take a little longer._

_Fierymaiden- Thank you so much! I was hoping this story would be a winner, because I've been searching for that big hit._

_Akemi Clevek- Thank you so much! And awesome pen name!_

_Hakkyou no Yami- Thank you! I love your pen name too. Like the former chapter said, they all had to give up something, and Ino's big sacrifice is going to come up soon…hint hint, it's similar to Neji's._

Thank you everybody who reviewed! I love reviews, they make me happy, and when I read them, I instantly write more. So if you want another long chapter out soon, I'd suggest reviewing! Ja ne!


	5. Modifying a Promise

Chibi: It's about time I started this chapter, considering I was writing an 'in between' story, basically between these chapters, as a 'break.' I have put a poll in my profile concerning this story, as to what shall come next. Try to get your vote in ASAP so that I can begin working on it. There will be more polls for this story, but I am trying to get a rough opinion on the first choice. The poll will probably be up for a few days after this gets up, seeing as I put it up long before this.

--

About a half hour later, Tenten's eyes fluttered open, to a nice cool breeze projected from a nearby fan. She sat up, wondering what could cause such a migraine as to the one she currently retained, and the memory flooded her mind. Naruto had just began to transfer some of his unlimited chakra supply into hers, when she began seeing large black and white orbs covering everything, matched along with fatigue, and wooziness.

"Tenten-san?" Ino's voice was considerably softer than Tenten could ever recall in her nineteen years of life. She felt an icy cold hand to her forehead, and shivered at the touch.

"She's got a slight fever; we should keep her in bed longer." Tenten immediately identified it as Neji's blank voice, and knew that was why the hand was so cold.

"Neji-kun, your hand is freezing cold; of course my forehead is going to seem heated." Tenten noted that Neji's hand was still on her forehead, but didn't complain, as the cool hand felt wonderful at her slightly flushed skin.

"Ah, but you're sweating." Neji pointed out coolly, in his stone like voice. He finally removed his hand from her forehead, and backed away.

"That's because it's 100 degrees out, you have me under three sheets and a comforter, and I'm wearing black." Tenten pointed out, kicking the sheets and comforter off of her, and heaving a deep sigh of relief as cool air from the electric fan brushed her skin.

Not Ino nor Neji would dare reveal to Tenten that they had piled thick blankets on her form to prevent Naruto from staring at her shape and her skimpy training outfit, as she lie there peacefully unconscious, unable to do anything else about it. The blonde and Hyuuga exchanged odd glances, before a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in." Neji's calm voice directed, and the oak door creaked slightly, as four servants emerged, each one holding a large platter. Naruto accepted his platter gratefully, as the last _decent_ food he had consumed was way back in Konoha, 3 days ago. Ino, who had completely discarded the idea of dieting, took her platter as well, and the two blondes sat on Ino's bed. Neji took his, and sat next to Tenten's side. The last maid, who held a platter, gently sat it on top of Tenten's lap, before scurrying out with the rest of the maids, gossiping about Neji or Naruto.

Ino lifted the cold metal cover, and gasped. What was before her was an assortment of fresh fruits, desserts, onigiri, sushi, and a small bowl of miso soup, accompanied with a few bottles of chilled water. That was just _her_ platter. Upon seeing this, Naruto practically threw the lid of his off; relieved to see his miso soup was replaced with a nice bowl of ramen.

"DATTEBAYO!" He cried, thrusting a fist in the air, in triumph. Neji removed his lid to see a bowl of miso soup in the soup spot, and removed Tenten's platter lid, noting that she had received wonton soup, her favorite of the soup species. It would be a lie to say that they all ate in an orderly fashion, because Naruto was eating like there was no tomorrow, Ino was eating like she was Kiba, Neji was even eating a lot, as if in some sort of contest, and Tenten chowed down like she hadn't been fed in days, which was true. The group finished in about fifteen minutes, seeing as the portion had been large, and their mouths were small…except for Naruto's.

"Oh…I feel so much better now…" Ino plopped back, grinning in content. "I will _never ever _diet again." She vowed. "I promise." She was mostly speaking to herself.

"Speaking of…promises…" Tenten sat up. "Your promise isn't that hard…and you could easily have a 'malfunction' in your wardrobe, and get clothes outside your promise…" She smirked, as Ino cocked an eyebrow. "I think you should cut your hair."

Ino froze slightly, jolting up, and staring at her team mate. She stared a few moments before breaking into a giggle fit. "Oh ho ho! Nice one Tenten-san. You really had me going!" She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, and stared at her team mate, before discovering Tenten's face was dead serious. "W-wha?" Her cerulean eyes got big. "Cut my hair?!"

"I'll just give it a little trim Ino-chan. And you'll have to wear it down." Tenten pulled at her own hair. "Like me." She whirled a kunai out from what Neji thought was thin air. She had been wearing a skintight skimpy outfit, and they had removed her kunais and pouch. Where the hell did she get a kunai?! "Just c'mere Ino-chan, it'll be over soon, I promise." Tenten motioned for her team mate, and now best female friend, to come forward so that Tenten could trim the blonde kunoichi's hair.

Ino's eye twitched and her bottom lip quivered slightly, as if she was about to burst into tears. Nevertheless, she followed the brunettes mandate and assembled herself on the border of the bed. She felt Tenten's nimble fingers pull off the hair scrunchie, and rake through her soft locks, combing them with her fingers.

"Wow Ino-chan…your hair is so soft! How do you keep it that way when we haven't bathed in three days?" Tenten inquired while eager to learn this secret.

Ino shrugged. "I don't know honestly." She felt the kunai begin to cut off her hair, and when Tenten pulled away, the blonde felt like a large load had been lifted off of her, though most likely the weight of her hair. Her clan had naturally a dense, lush, hefty, coarse, flowing, allotment of hair.

"Oi! That's heavy! Dattebayo!" Ino wondered what Naruto could possibly be complaining about, when he was full of ramen and other exotic fruits and rice. She turned, and twitched when her gaze landed on him, holding the locks of hair Tenten had cut from her hair. A knock at the door caused all four to jump slightly.

"Come in!" Tenten cried, and Kankuro entered.

"The Kazekage wishes to speak to you." He informed.

--

Chibi: Okay, shortest chapter ever, I'm sorry. Try to vote, I've added so that you are now able to vote for the couples you wish to see in the fic. Please vote!!! Also, I'd like ten reviews before the next chapter please. Ja ne!


	6. Suna Alliance

Chibi: As short as the last chapter may have been, it moved really slowly for me. I also know I left some unanswered questions and –gasp- forgot to thank chapter fours reviewers. I'll be sure to add that at the bottom of this chapter.

--

As Team Shinu followed Kankuro to Gaara's office, Ino combed through her hair. It wasn't…too bad. Tenten had done a fairly decent job of trimming it just below her shoulders, especially since it was a kunai, and she still had her bang. Ino doubted she'd trust anyone but Tenten with a kunai to her hair, as Tenten was Konoha's former Weapons Mistress. Ino planned on obtaining some clips to hold her hair out of her eyes later on, similar to the ones she sported as a child, as that brand of hair accessories was considerably priced and good quality.

Kankuro gave a few knocks to the door, before opening it and allowing the missing-nin team to enter. He closed the door behind them, securing them in the room with none other than Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage.

"Hey-a Gaara!" Naruto cried louder than necessary, waving an arm in the air.

Gaara blinked. "Konichiwa Naruto." He glanced at the others. "Ino, Neji, Tenten." He gave a nod.

"Kazekage-sama." Ino and Tenten gave a deep bow, while Neji's was curter than that of theirs.

"I'm interested to hear the mission Tsunade-sama had sent you on, as normally she'd send Neji and Tenten alongside Gai and Lee, or Naruto alongside Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai, or even Ino by herself." Gaara blinked. "Demo, I've never seen her mix up groups like so."

"Actually…" Ino started. "Tsunade-sama is no longer Hokage. She abdicated, due to health issues, handing the role over to…Haruno, Sakura." She informed.

Gaara raised a non-visible eyebrow. "Oh? Now that's a surprise." He sent a nervous glance at Naruto. He had been positive his friend would've obtained the Rokudaime title. "Though that would explain why the team is oddly grouped." He didn't notice when Tenten tried to hide a snicker. "What is your purpose here?" Gaara asked.

"We're…supposed to bring you flower seeds." Ino improvised. Naruto raised an eye at his comrade.

"Flower seeds?" Gaara blinked. "We don't exactly have the appropriate climate or soil here in Suna for growing flowers. Well…hand the seeds over…" He held out a hand.

"We don't have them at the moment." Ino continued. Neji wanted to slap her silly due to her brainless behavior at the moment.

"Nani?" Gaara seemed slightly confused. "But wasn't that your mission?" He asked.

"Hai. But we have to buy them first…" Ino trailed off. Now even Naruto was getting a little hot under the collar. Why doesn't she just announce that they're now a missing-nin team?

"You have to buy them _here_?" Gaara was beginning to get slightly suspicious.

"Hai." Ino nodded, getting nervous.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What _kind_ of flowers?" He asked.

Tenten began to zone Ino's voice out, as the blonde babbled on about 'a pig' and other medic-nin things.

"So…" Gaara started. "You were sent here because Tsunade-sama's pig Ton-Ton is sick and apparently flower seeds here are its favorite food?" Gaara raised a non-visible eyebrow.

"Hai." Ino nodded.

"Oh for kami's sake Ino-san." Naruto groaned. "That is the most pathetic lie I've ever heard you come up with."

"Lie? And to think I believed it." Gaara shook his head. Tenten and Neji both twitched, while Naruto's jaw dropped, and Ino's eyes lit up in achievement. "Just kidding." The four all fell over. "Now what is your _real_ purpose here?"

"We are what some people might label as shinobi who have taken an absence in their town." Neji described.

Gaara's eye twitched. "You're missing-nins?"

"Well when you put it that way…hai." Naruto hung his head, but not for long, for in five seconds flat, sand had all four up in the air, a desert coffin forming.

"Kazekage-sama, we're not attacking Suna!" Tenten tried to explain, trying to hold her throat that was clogging up with sand.

"Gaara-sama let us explain!" Ino begged, her eyes welling up from the small grains of sand flying by it. Gaara eyed the four suspiciously, but let them down, creating sand chairs, and securely strapping them inside them.

"Explain now." He stated darkly. Naruto drew in a humungous breath.

"Well…when Sakura was appointed Rokudaime I got really jealous, and left. Then I was on a roof, when Teme and his missing nin approached me, telling me they'd destroy Konoha. Then I tried to tell Sakura, but she LAUGHED AT ME. Then I rounded up these three." Naruto pointed to Ino, Tenten, and Neji. "And they all believed me. Then we went to Sakura's office but she was getting a little touchy-feely with Kiba, and she got really mad, and threatened to throw us out of the village, so we left, becoming missing-nins, Team Shinu, who'd defeat Taka, and become Konoha's MVMN."

"MVMN?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Most Valuable Missing Nins." Naruto beamed.

"Ah…" Ino blinked.

"A very…interesting story Naruto…" Gaara sighed. "I suppose I can let you off…this once…after all, you are my friend, and I owe you for some times. I am willing to…support this odd choice of yours, but I'm going to need you all to sign a contract. A contract no one but you, me, and the rest of Shinu will ever know exists." Gaara walked back to his desk, the sand chairs disintegrating. He pulled out a scroll, and a brush and ink, and began writing with swift, perfect calligraphy. Team Shinu gathered around the Kazekage, reading over his shoulder as he wrote.

_Suna-Shinu Agreeement_

_Team Shinu, under no circumstances will attack Sunagakure, and will not show their faces in the village unless they are under the cloak of the night. They will arrange to be allowed into the village by sending a carrier bird with a letter stating their current location, the estimated time in which they will use to make it to Suna's gates, how long they will remain in Suna, and other important information. In return, the Kazekage promises one Imperial Suite, an unlimited food and drink supply, fresh clothing, and the promise to not turn in the ninja, or worse, kill them._

_x__Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage._

Gaara motioned for the team to sign on the other four lines.

_x__Uzumaki, Naruto –Team Shinu, Leader_

_x__Yamanaka, Ino –Team Shinu_

_x__Tenten –Team Shinu_

_x__Hyuuga, Neji –Team Shinu_

"I will arrange for Temari to deliver clothing to your rooms, and the food supply will continue to come, though I have a Konoha-nin coming here later today, so be sure to stay discreet and hidden." Gaara talked more than Naruto had heard him talk in a few years. "I also recall Team Taka being sighted near Iwagakure. Good luck." Gaara gave a nod, and motioned to the window. "Just in case."

"Domo Gaara-sama!" Ino smiled, being the first to plant her on the windowsill and leap off, down to their room.

"Arigato!" Tenten smiled, jumping out. Neji gave his signature 'hn', leaving Naruto and Gaara alone.

Gaara gave a sigh. "You'll be fine…good luck killing the Uchiha." He gave a small diabolical smirk.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Arigato Gaara." He gave a curt wave, and left via windowsill as well.

Gaara heaved another sigh, staring at the sill. "Uzumaki, Naruto…the least likely person to go missing-nin…"

--

Ino had obtained a clip, and clipped back some of her hair, and it looked similar to that of the 'do' she had when a child, though she had her bang now. Temari had found her a shirt that suited her style, a black one similar to that of Karin of Taka. She wore boots and gloves like Sakura's and a black mini skirt with a high slit in it. She wore some netting on her forearms, and some on her thighs.

Tenten had gained a few hair ties, which she used to pull her hair back into ponytails occasionally. She also obtained a black tube top vest, a black skirt with a slit like Inos, boots like Ino's, and long gloves. She wore no netting, but a few bandages under her skirt, though not noticeable.

--

"NANI?! YOU DIDN'T BUG THEM!?" Sakura screamed at the Aburame heir.

"I never thought _they _would leave, so I only bugged my team mates…" Shino replied. "Do you want me to bug the rest of the rookie nine?" He asked.

"Hai! Most definitely! I would like you to bug me, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hanabi Hyuuga…" Sakura paused to think. "That's it isn't it…" She set an index finger on her chin.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura had finally gone humble, and didn't even like people adding san or chan to her name anymore. She turned to see Hinata rushing in the door.

"Hai Hinata-san?" Sakura ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Kiba-kun…he picked up their scent." Hinata smiled, and then gave a small frown. "But…he also picked up another scent near Naruto kun's…" She trailed off.

"Nani? Who's is it?" Sakura asked, not liking the dramatic pauses Hinata was presenting her with.

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Hinata replied.

--

Team Taka was flying through the tree's at incredible rates.

"Sasuke-kun, you're like, obsessed with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Karin moaned, wishing it was her Sasuke was so eager to find.

"I don't get it." Sasuke snarled. "He loves Konoha so much! Why did he leave?" He demanded.

"I don't know! I can sense three other chakras with him, but I can't identify them! I need a bingo book!" Karin moaned in frustration. Suigetsu snickered. "Urusai Suigetsu!"

"Oh whatever Karin-baa-chan." Suigetsu smirked.

"URUSAI!" Jugo demanded, quite upset at the quarreling between his team mates.

"Shh!" Karin shushed. "I sense a chakra source…different from that of the Kyuubi's and his comrades…" She motioned for them to be very quiet, as two ANBU jumped past them overhead. "Follow them." She mouthed, and Team Taka followed the redhead's orders, eavesdropping on the poorly trained ANBU.

"Did you see the new bingo book?" One ANBU asked.

"Hai…of course the Kyuubi host would be in it." The other ANBU rolled his eyes.

"It's a shame really." Both ANBU froze at an alluring velvet voice. Their heads snapped up, to see a beautiful redhead female in front of them, dressed provocatively, and in a suggestive pose.

"Nani? Who are you?" One asked. His voice shaky and nervous.

"Oh honey…I'm your worst nightmare." That was supposed to be the cue for the boys to kill them, but Suigetsu was drinking water, and Sasuke was scratching his neck, while Jugo was nodding off.

"Don't look like much of a threat to me…" The first ANBU mumbled.

"You look familiar…." The other stated.

"You may have heard of me. I'm Karin…of Team Hebi." She knew they wouldn't recognize the name Taka, so she used the former name. This caused both ANBU to jump back slightly. "OI! BOYS! ANYDAY NOW!" Karin snapped, clearly irritated at her team mates lack of killing at the moment.

Before the ANBU's could say 'lucky charms, they're magically delicious', Team Taka had swarmed and killed. Karin and Sasuke removed the bingo books from both boys' knapsacks. They flipped through a bunch of pages.

"Page 47." Karin instructed, and Suigetsu looked over her shoulder. "Don't read over my shoulder dumbass." She growled.

"Yamanaka, Ino…Hyuuga, Neji…Tenten? Nani? These are the most unlikely people to accompany him!" Karin was shocked at Sasuke's out of character outburst. He must be really confused.

"I know the Yamanaka girl…I bought flowers from there once…" Karin stared into space. "Neji…the hot Hyuuga prodigy…" She blushed. "And Tenten…Konoha's weapons mistress…wow…Kyuubi boy's not so stupid…he has a well rounded team…"

"How are white eyes, pointy objects, and flowers powerful?" Suigetsu asked incredulously.

"How are pointy swords, tall people, boys made out of water, and a girl dressed like a slut powerful?" Sasuke snapped.

"Okay Sasuke, calm down…let's just go to Suna, wind down for a few days…you really need the rest." She began rubbing his shoulders.

Sasuke shrugged her off. "No. Now that I know who's there, I have an even bigger motivation to find them. We won't stop until we find this team." He stated.

--

Chibi: Ouch…jealous much Sasuke?

Sasuke: -in big huff- You wrote it.

Chibi: I know. Xp

**Thank you Chapter 4 reviewers…**

Iamthereaper

Saphirre09

Fireymaiden

Raleigh06

DrendeSalkash

DarkSmile

Ella Clevek

InoXSasukeSOS

Dark Luffy

Swordsmaster Eyolf

Lydia-chan

Hakkyou No Yami

**Chapter Five**

Winter Mission

Princesspoison

XTxNxLx

The Phantom Hokage

Fireymaiden

Kamooi-of-black-fireglow

TheFinalFighter

Lydia-chan

Coolmouse123

Inumiru

DarkSmile

Hakkyou no Yami

IndifferentKittenCrys

InoXSasukeSOS

Dark Luffy

**Please review and vote please!**


	7. In the Night

Chibi: Hello people of this earth! If you are looking for….KCA 2 you have come to the wrong place. If you have come to read Shintenshin no Jutsu you're in the wrong place. If you've come to read A Duet Takes Two then you're in the wrong place, because that's not even released yet! If you have come to read The Ten Step Program or Three Months you're DEFINITELY IN THE WRONG PLACE because I didn't even write them! They're two SUPER AWESOME fics written by snuggled and kaotic312, if you like this fic, you'll like, LOVE those.

--

"Okay, you're probably wondering why you're all here today…" Sakura started, staring at the shinobi before her.

"You got that damn right." Kiba grunted, crossing his arms, and smirking.

"Urusai Kiba." Shino hissed.

"We're going to launch Operation: Find Team Hebi and find Team Shinu." Sakura instructed. She assumed that's what their name was since it was the kanji written in the headbands.

"First off is Team Hebi, lead by Uchiha, Sasuke, consisting of these three people." Sakura held up three pictures, one of a silver headed boy, an auburn haired boy, and a redhead girl. "His team mates are Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. Suigetsu works with water; Jugo understands birds and has a demon temper in him, while Karin is an expert with chakra." She instructed. "Next off is Team Shinu, led by Uzumaki, Naruto the host of the Kyuubi. His team consists of Konoha's former weapons mistress, Tenten, former Hyuuga Prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, and medic-nin slash psychic, Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino's a psychic?" Sai questioned.

"She works with minds…so psychic-y…" Sakura shrugged.

"Oh." Sai blinked, beginning to get rough sketches of the teams. "What are they wearing?"

"They're probably wearing their regular Shinobi outfit, dumbass." Kiba stated, crossing his arms.

"Actually Kiba-kun, they've probably attained a different set of clothing." Hinata informed. "Tenten-chan and Neji-kun are both smart, and know they'd be easy to recognize in their usual attire."

Sakura blinked. "Nice logic Hinata-san…" She complimented.

"Why is it so important we go on the retrieval mission?" Shino inquired. He didn't quite understand.

"I made a mistake, a horrible, bitchy mistake." Sakura admitted solemnly. "And my mistake resulted in a prodigy, a weapons mistress, and my two friends going missing-nin on MY OWN VILLAGE!"

"Technically…it's not _your_ village…" Sai pointed out.

"Urusai Sai!" Sakura stated, and then tried not to make a small giggle at her words. The combination just sounded funny together.

"I still don't understand." Shino blinked.

"Because of _me_, poor Lee-kun has lost both comrades, Hinata and Hanabi have lost Neji, Hinata has lost Naruto, I have lost Ino and Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji have lost Ino, and not to mention the controversy when people are going to be asking where the four are." Sakura moaned, putting her face into her hands.

"It's okay." Kiba patted her back.

"No it's not Kiba!" Sakura wailed, throwing her head back due to frustration and guilt.

--

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gaara stated calmly, raising a hand to scratch an itch in between his eyes.

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama, Suna is the closest large village to Konoha, and it's only been four days. Uzumaki, Naruto _has to be here_." Hanabi muttered.

"Are you questioning my say?" Gaara questioned, raising a non visible eyebrow.

"Of course not! I'm questioning your logic." Hanabi stated a-matter-of-factly. "You and Naruto-kun are close friends, and it'd only make sense that he'd drag the other three along with him here to stock up on supplies." She stated, crossing her arms.

"I seriously doubt that Uzumaki would go missing-nin." Gaara's poker face was convincing to the Hyuuga girl, though she knew better, coming from a whole CLAN of poker face people.

"Kazekage-sama, you underestimate me. That deeply offends me, seeing as I have the byakugon, and I know _exactly_ where the dobe, my cousin, his comrade, and blondie are." Hanabi stated flatly. "If it had been only a week earlier, I'd tell you my Hokage is not stupid, because what she did to make the dobe leave _was_ stupid. But since that incident, she's been thinking outside the box. Sending me here _was_ smart." Hanabi uncrossed her arms, and set them on her newly developed hips. "I would appreciate it if you allowed me to see the dobe."

Gaara's eye twitched. "I can't allow that." He refused, remembering the newly drawn contract. He was grateful at the fact that Hanabi showed no signs of noticing the sand that was inching out of the room.

--

Ino shrieked as sand began spelling out words on the wall of their room. "Naruto-kun!" She motioned for him to come over, to read it.

"Naruto…Hanabi Hyuuga is the Konoha-nin, and she's looking for you guys. Leave immediately, and pick up essentials at the gate. Good luck, write soon, Gaara." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I think we need to leave." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Neji muttered, grabbing his pack, and fastening it onto his person. He ran a hand through his brown locks, glancing over at Tenten, who was packing up as well.

"Let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto thrust a fist into the air, and Tenten rolled her eyes, as Shinu left via window.

--

"How much longer until we reach Suna? I'm getting tired." Suigetsu whined, not enjoying Sasuke's mad hunt for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"We'll be there in a few hours." Sasuke replied gruffly, who was leading Taka at the moment.

"You're so obsessed." Karin groaned. "It's like you're in love with the blonde kid." She muttered in annoyance. She flicked a few scarlet bangs out of her matching eyes.

"He's a lot like me." Sasuke stated, slightly defensive. "I've known him for a while."

"That would explain the little crush you've developed on him…" Suigetsu smirked. "I never expected you to be gay Sasuke-sama."

"I'm _not_ gay." Sasuke snapped.

"What the hell?" Karin muttered to herself, rubbing her temples.

"What is it Karin-chan?" Jugo asked, glancing at the frustrated redhead.

"Their chakra…it's moving west of Suna…" She concluded, pointing off into the distance. "We were heading in from the north, so we have to move this way instead." She bolted off.

--

"You need to work on your chakra control." Ino stated softly, as Shinu flew out of Suna's west gates, and into the desert sand. Much to the teams worry, the sand kicked up as they moved, practically announcing their movement.

"Chakra control?" Naruto questioned, baffled. He never thought he'd need to know that…he'd always had Sakura. "Aren't you good at that?" He asked.

"Hai. But I'm the medic nin, so I have to be dodging…not attacking." Ino pointed out.

"Oh…I see." Naruto muttered, still on the move.

"I'll help train you if you'd like." Ino whispered softly. She knew Naruto was the only one who could hear her, as Neji and Tenten had taken the lead, a few yards ahead.

"Okay." Naruto smiled at the blonde, and the two continued running.

--

"Oh my _god_ this is so frustrating." Karin whined, leading Taka in the direction of Shinu's chakra. She stopped abruptly, causing Sasuke to frown deeply.

"Why did you stop?" He demanded in a hostile tone. The Uchiha avenger crossed his arms, waiting for an acceptable answer.

"Sasuke-kun, my head is _throbbing _with a day old headache. I can't track right now, I need rest." Karin explained, tears welling up from the building pain in her head.

Jugo nodded. "Rest would be good. I'll take the first shift. Karin-san, if you really don't feel so good, you shouldn't take a shift at all." He mumbled.

Karin's eyes widened slightly. "No, no…we all agreed to take shifts, so it'd be fair." She recalled, trying to negotiate her way out of incoming guilt.

"No. You'll sleep. You'll just hinder our progress if you're not fully rested. Suigetsu, share your water with her, she might be dehydrated. Since Karin is our only tracker, and we need her services at the current moment, we'll have to do whatever it takes to make sure she's functioning properly." Sasuke ordered.

"Jeez Sasuke-kun, you make me sound like a robot." Karin rolled her eyes, sitting down against a large tree. She gratefully accepted Suigetsu's water canister, taking a nice sip of the chilled fresh spring water. "Arigato Suigetsu."

Suigetsu grunted. "It's getting late…kind of. Here is an acceptable place to camp out. Who has the food?" He glanced around eagerly.

"I do." Jugo pulled out a few health bars from his pack, passing them out to his comrades, who accepted them graciously.

"Bon appetite." Karin stated, before prying the plastic wrapping off, and nibbling on the bar hungrily, taking an occasional swig from the water jug.

--

Neji and Tenten were doing god knows what at their makeshift camp, while Naruto was working on his chakra control with Ino.

"You see…you have to make sure you don't use too much or too little chakra." The blonde girl explained.

Naruto yawned. "Can't I learn this tomorrow?" He begged, yearning for rest.

"Fine." Ino stretched, yawning as well. The only reason she'd let him off so easily, was because she was tiring easily as well. The two parted their ways to their sleeping bags, courtesy of Gaara, and snuggled into the makeshift bed.

"Night Ino-chan." Naruto called from the other side of the small fire Tenten had been able to create.

Ino laughed at Naruto's loud and obnoxious tone, and hoped he hadn't disturbed the weapons mistress, or Hyuuga boy. "Night Naruto-kun." She snuggled in deeper, a small smile forming before she was swept into a land filled with wonderful dreams.

--

Chibi: Ouch…horrible ending. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update! I will have the new Ino fic out REALLY SOON. I promise. Reviews are wanted, but not mandatory!

**Special Thanks to**

Jffry48734

Tai-Wolf

Fireymaiden

Princesspoison

Swordsmaster Eyolf

Darth Luffy

The PhantomHokage

xTxNxLx

SasukeRulesTheWorld

DarkSmile

Hillwise

TheFinalFighter

KMT

Kami-Akuma

MyBrothersBloodMachine

InoXSauskeSOS

Lydia-chan


	8. Taka Alliance

Chibi: Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm so horrible. BTW! I just watched the 'latest' episode, it's a filler apparently…I enjoyed the big jutsu…heh.

* * *

Taka rose bright and early, and began their tracking, Karin leading her boys. They leaped through trees, Jugo and Suigetsu on either of Karin's sides, as her eyes were closed for concentration. Their current job was to make sure she didn't run into anything.

"Gotcha." Karin muttered, a small smirk forming on her face. "Down in the clearing!" She instructed, beginning to descend by jumping down to lower branches.

* * *

Ino stirred slightly, sitting up, and running a hand through her hair. She released a bloodcurdling scream. Standing before her, in brand new Akatsuki robes, was Team Taka.

"Ohayo Ino-chan." Sasuke grinned diabolically.

"Na-Na-NARUTO KUN!" Ino shrieked, causing the evil-nin squad to double over, clutching their ears, and also causing all of her team mates to bolt up.

"Ino-san!" Naruto glanced around, before his gaze rest on Taka. "Sasuke-teme…" He growled deeply.

Sasuke released a hearty laugh, causing his team mates to wince in surprise. "Naruto, dobe, I never expected you to turn missing-nin. Even though you're one of us now, I'm afraid I'm going to need to kill you…for the Kyuubi that is…" Sasuke's eyes clouded over, the liquid-y onyx eyes morphing into bloodshot red ones.

"Not without a fight you're not." Sasuke was surprised at this feminine voice. He turned, to see the weapons mistress approaching.

"The girl from Gai's team? Wow…" Sasuke shook his head. "Suigetsu! Take care of her."

Suigetsu grinned; glad he would be able to take part in this. "Got it boss."

"Naruto! You better be ready! I'll be back from finishing this guy off soon!" Tenten winked, as she bolted up into a tree, scroll in hand.

Suigetsu followed up, and whirled his sword around. Tenten leaped up into the air, landing on the smooth blade, keeping her balance. She whipped out her large scroll sending multiple weapons at the water boy's face.

"Neji! Keep the giant busy." Naruto growled at his friend.

"Hn." A smirk was plastered on the boy's face, as he began gentle fisting Jugo back into the trees.

"Karin. Take care of the flower girl." Sasuke stated lowly.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not a complete idiot…I know what you two are planning on doing once you are rid of us." Karin shot her leader a shot of sympathy and worry.

"Ino-san…go." Naruto whispered, nudging the blonde a little. "You'll be fine." He grinned at her.

Ino's happy blue eyes were clouded over with worry. "Stay safe…" she gave a weak smile. "Here I come!" She focused her charka, pulling a Sakura, and shoving her fist to the ground, throwing the charka expert back, and against a tree.

"Konoha eh?" Naruto sighed. "Mind explaining…now that we're alone?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Itachi…I feel guilty now." He muttered. "I found out…that he was given a mission, by the Hokage himself, to kill off the clan…" Sasuke stared at his best friend. "A mission he half-failed, by allowing me to survive…"

Naruto was taken aback. "Nani?" He clenched his fists. "Bastards…" he referred to Konoha as a whole now.

"I'm surprised you're a missing-nin." Sasuke muttered, in the same low tone.

"It just proves what assholes the shinobi of Konoha are." Naruto snarled.

"Nani? What'd they do to you?" Sasuke blinked. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke this sincere in…ever.

"Baa-chan and Sakura-chan…my past…everything. Just a week ago I wanted to be Hokage…and now…I want to destroy Konoha." Naruto growled, his whisker scars darkening slightly.

Tenten fell out of the tree. "Now!" She cried to Naruto, who sprinted to her side. "Ino-san! Neji-kun!" she called. Team Shinu reunited, as well as Team Taka. Ino leaped into the air, throwing five explosives. "Catch!" Tenten cried, throwing Ino the scrolls, as Ino threw the blood streaked scrolls into the holes. She got out in the nick of time, as Tenten performed rapid hand signs. "Ng Zhang Shinu Bi!" The scrolls erupted into a dome, and Naruto immediately pressed his hand to Tenten's back, surging charka through her veins. Chakra string shot out of her nimble fingers, weaving in with the scrolls, and slowly morphing the paper to charka.

"Get out!" Sasuke snarled, attempting to break through the shield. No such luck.

"How're you doing Ten?" Naruto asked, with his voice louder than usual, as he had to speak loud above the sound of waves of charka, and the cries from Taka.

"Fine!" Tenten cried back, snapping the charka strings, and admiring her work.

"I don't believe you finished." Neji stated calmly.

Tenten sighed. "Should I finish the attack?" She glanced to Naruto for the answer.

"Iie…not yet…" Naruto stepped towards the shield.

"Let us out dobe!" Sasuke snarled, Sharingan going crazy.

"Okay…" Naruto replied. "Under one condition."

"Nani?" Sasuke grunted.

"You work with us." Naruto stated.

Sasuke didn't think twice before he answered, a small smirk playing on his stoic lips. "Deal."

* * *

"I'm singing in the rain!" Kiba sang off key, as he, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai darted through the trees. They were one of two groups, the second group consisting of Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Hanabi, and Konohamaru.

Akamaru howled in pain, as he didn't enjoy the singing belting from the Inuzuka's mouth.

"Kiba-kun, it's not raining." Hinata pointed out softly, byukagon activated.

"Who cares?" Kiba shrugged, bolting through the branches.

* * *

"Aren't you working with the Akatsuki?" Ino questioned, as the group of eight walked along.

"Yeah, yeah…hold on…" Karin closed her eyes, as Neji activated his byukagon.

"We're on a temporary leave." Suigetsu grinned wickedly at the weapons mistress, who fidgeted.

"Kiba..." Neji muttered. "Naruto, I see Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai…" His tone of voice got more alert.

"They're approaching from the south!" Karin cried in agreement, and both teams picked up the pace.

* * *

"They're straight ahead, and they're together." Kiba snarled, striving for speed.

Hinata activated her byakugon. "They're near!" She exclaimed. "I can see them!" This caused Sakura to run even faster. "Matte!" Hinata cried. "I lost them…they're out of my range..."

* * *

Neji heaved a sigh of relief as the groups ran through the trees. "I can't see Hinata anymore…" He announced, causing everyone to double over, heaving deep breaths of air.

"Should we head back to Suna?" Ino suggested. "Since we were lollygagging yesterday, we might be able to make it by nightfall." She turned to Neji. "What direction is Sakura's group heading at us from?"

Neji blinked. "The south…"

"That makes no sense…Konoha is north-east from Suna…they should be arriving from the east…" Sasuke muttered.

"Sakura is leading them…" Ino smirked.

"Let's head east while we still can…we have an alliance with Suna at the moment." Naruto smirked.

"Okay, hold on…" Karin dug through her pack, and pulled out a slightly dirty white shirt.

"Again?" Jugo moaned.

"Hai. Urusai." Karin hushed the giant boy. "Jugo's animals can send these off in different directions."

"I remember that…you confused the hell out of Kiba." Naruto smirked.

"Hai. Do you guys have any clothes?" Karin asked.

"Better." Tenten pulled out the locks of hair she had detached from Ino the day before.

"You kept that?" Naruto made a face.

"I thought it might come in handy." Tenten split the group of hair into two, and handed it to Karin.

"You thought right." Suigetsu stated, crossing his arms, as birds came and swept the clothes and hair away.

"Was that…my shirt?" Sasuke inquired, baffled at the sight leaving his eyes.

"No…maybe…let's go!" Karin began shoving people to move on, face flushed, and not wanting to talk about this particular matter.

* * *

"Dammit!" Kiba snarled, skidding to a stop, and causing a shinobi traffic jam behind him.

"Nani?" Sakura demanded to know why they had come to a halt.

"Their scents, they took off in 3 different directions!" Kiba exclaimed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the different scents.

"Hina?" Sakura turned to Hinata, who was scanning the area with her byakugon.

"Nothing." Hinata shook her head. She froze in her tracks. "Oh my god. Oh my god." She repeated.

"What?" Sakura asked. "What is it?" She stared at the Hyuuga in confusion.

"It's the Akatsuki…" Hinata slowly explained as they neared a clearing. "They're dead." She whispered.

* * *

Teams Taka and Shinu had been traveling at a rapid pace for the past few hours. Suna's gates were finally into view, and they were…closing?

"No!" Naruto groaned, speeding up. "Keep them open!" He scowled as the guards, rather than slowing down the process, sped up the closing of the gates. "Ino! Swirl the charka!"

Ino ran to catch up, as a ball of charka appeared in Naruto's right hand. She began swirling it back and forth, knowing this process, well, and glancing up every so often to make sure that she wasn't running into anything.

"Ransengan?" Karin blinked, watching this move being performed by the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Suna guards cackled in enjoyment as their gates closed.

"RANSENGAN!" The foul tone of Naruto's voice sent shivers down everyone's spine, and his fist made a rough impact with the gate, demolishing a large path, as he literally flew through it. One by one the missing-nins hopped in.

* * *

"All dead…" Sakura gasped, staring down. "And you're SURE it's actually them? No genjutsu, no faking, no nothing."

"It's them. It's most definitely them." Hinata whispered in awe, shaking her head. "That's impossible." She muttered. "There has to be a catch. Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Tobi wouldn't just drop dead."

Sakura stared at the four charred bodies. "I don't know…" She whispered. "But whatever it is, we have to get back to the Village." She sighed. "We need to recruit more. We can't risk anything now."

* * *

"Back so soon?" Gaara frowned, obviously off duty, as he was in a pair of blue pajamas.

"I thought you couldn't sleep." Tenten stated, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't own a pair of pajamas." Gaara stated flatly.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama…but hai…we're back…and we brought friends." Ino grinned as she stepped aside, revealing Taka to Gaara.

Gaara released a wide, catlike yawn, before scuffing back into the house for a moment. He returned a few seconds later, tossing two brass keys to Naruto. "See you in the morning." He shut the door in their face.

* * *

Kisame, balancing a large load of groceries, fumbled for the key to the hideout. Grumbling something about Tobi and strawberry short cake, he swung the door open, frowning at the eerie silence accompanying it. He entered slowly, before slamming the door behind himself, and starting off towards the kitchen…

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"They're all dead?" Tsunade cried. "H-How could this happen?" She croaked to Shizune.

"I-I don't know!" Shizune fumbled with her clipboard, and eventually it slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor. "I-I have no idea…S-Sakura-sama's group just returned, and she broke the news to me…"

* * *

Ino and Karin watched the weapons mistress at the blacksmiths, delivering a specific order to the man in charge. There was a lot of frowning and nodding involved, from either party, and eventually the brunette left the shop.

"Oh!" Tenten's eyes widened with surprise, shock, and guilt. "Ino-chan, Karin! What are you doing here?" She scratched the back of her neck anxiously.

"Suigetsu-kun needed to talk to you about his sword…" Ino replied, raising an eyebrow. "What were you doing in that blacksmiths shop?" She inquired.

"Well…." Tenten twitched. "I was buying a sword…"

"Another sword?" Ino asked, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot. "Like you don't own enough pointy objects?"

"What did Suigetsu-kun want?" Tenten asked calmly, Ino was beginning to irk her.

"Come this way…" Karin led the way, as the girls leapt onto a rooftop, and began speeding towards the training grounds courtesy of Kazekage Gaara.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were currently engaged in a serious discussion about the lightning country.

"Limelight would be the easiest way to take out Konoha." Sasuke stated clearly, crossing his arms.

"Teme. You need to be a lightning expert to perform a jutsu like that. And you need to have three other people." Naruto reminded.

"Hn…touché dobe…" Sasuke was clearly annoyed.

"SUIGETSU-KUN!" Ino's loud voice rang out, causing all the males to wince,

"Hai…" Suigetsu glanced up at the roof where the three females reside.

"Here's Ten-san…" Ino pushed Tenten off the roof. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as Tenten tucked into a summersault and landed in a handstand.

"Right…over here, onegai." Suigetsu motioned for the slender girl to follow him over to his sword.

"Ino's been a little bit more…intolerable…" Neji pointed out to his leader, frowning in disappointment.

"Yeah…ever since Gaara-sama showed her a scroll this morning…" Naruto didn't think Ino would be listening in…but she was.

Ino held her hands close to her chest, crossed over her heart, as the actions of a few hours prior flooded into a flashback…

_"Ino-san…" Gaara stated, taking her into the room alone. "I have found some information you might find useful…"_

_"Nani?" Ino questioned, tucking some loose hair behind my ears. She had no idea what Gaara was talking about._

_"It's about…your mother…" His voice was low, and it was obvious he didn't feel 100 comfortable talking about what he had obviously forced himself to tell her._

_"My mother?" Ino was officially confused now. She hadn't seen her mother in ages. She'd known her mother was KIA, but she didn't remember when…when she was five or something?_

_Gaara nodded. "Your mother…she was from the Land Hidden in the Mist…the Water Country. She was one of few with a bloodline trait…and a powerful one at that…"_

_Ino's eyes widened in shock and in disbelief. "Why would you have the records here?" she whispered._

_"Temari…recently returned from a trip to Konohagakure…and Shikamaru…he stole this for you. He didn't know when, but he knew you'd be back in Suna…and he wanted me to tell you." Gaara replied simply._

_"Oh…" Ino whispered._

_Gaara stared at Ino intently. "Your mother was killed…by order of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi." Ino's eyes widened even further._

_"Iie…not possible…Sarutobi-sama…he was Asuma-sensei's father…I knew him…" What Ino spoke was true…she'd known the third very well._

_"That was after the death of your mother. That was when he was convinced you were safe from the bloodline. There was one thing he didn't know…" Gaara revealed. "And that is that you don't inherit your bloodline trait…for another week."_

_Ino gasped. "I…bloodline…mom…nani?" She lost it._

_"In one week, you have to be in Kirigakure, or your bloodline will not be activated. At all." Gaara instructed._

Ino groaned, her face in her hands, as she tried to comprehend all of this. Surely she wouldn't be able to inherit this wonderful power…because Naruto was not stupid enough to take all eight of them to Kiri for no legitimate reason. She trusted Gaara, more than she probably should, and knew that after all this time, if he was right, then her childhood, along with most of her pre-teen years, was an endless pit of hell.

"So this is Zabuza Momochi's sword eh?" Tenten inspected the oversized butcher's knife. "It's very…large."

"Yeah…it's heavy too." Suigetsu stretched. "But it's one hell of a weed whacker…or would it be more appropriate to say…shinobi whacker." The pale boy grinned. "I was wondering what you thought of it."

"I think it's very large, and will come in handy when we need to kill livestock." Tenten replied flatly, grinning back at the male.

"Not that." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "I meant the condition of it. If you feel it's 'up to date.'"

"Oh..." Tenten inspected the blade. "Well…the blade is slightly dulled here; maybe a run through a gigantic sharpener should to the trick. The sword itself is in impeccable condition, maybe a shine here or a sharpening there. You're doing a marvelous job with this weapon." Tenten smiled.

"That made my day, considering it's coming from Konoha's Weapons Mistress." Suigetsu grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Konoha's Ex-Weapons Mistress." Tenten corrected.

"Oh…right…" Suigetsu shrugged.

"I was in the black smiths shop today…" Tenten stated. "Right before Karin and Ino whisked me away as a matter of fact."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He leaned against his sword, fairly interested. "Do continue."

Tenten was swept over with a wave of happiness, glad that someone wanted to hear about weapons. "I'm trying to purchase a custom order." She revealed in a soft tone.

"A custom order?" Suigetsu seemed baffled by this idea. "How so?"

"The black smith there…he's from Kumogakure…the Village Hidden in the Clouds…and since he's a former shinobi, I asked if he could create me a weapon, which absorbed lightning, morphing it into charka that could channel through me."

Suigetsu's eyes widened slightly. "That's creative." He admitted. "I would've never thought of that…"

"That being because you work with water?" Tenten inquired, smirking.

Suigetsu averted his gaze. "Possibly."

* * *

"What is that loser doing?" Karin groaned, staring at Suigetsu. "That boy just does not know when not to flirt…I swear…" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Be happy for him! I'm happy for Tennie-san…no one else in our group really had a knack for weapons quite like she did…she felt kind of…restrained." Ino heaved a sympathetic sigh.

"I would never be happy for Suigetsu." Karin rolled her eyes. "He, he is like a dirty little smashed fly on the wonderful windshield of my life."

"That's an interesting metaphor…" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Did you go to finishing school?"

"No…my mother did though…" Karin crossed her arms. "I got my wonderful sight from her too."

"But on a positive note, if Suigetsu's always talking kunai and senbon with Tenten, he won't have quite as much time to be…squashing bugs on your windshield of life..." Ino didn't quite capture the phrase the same way Karin had.

"That is very true…I like the way you think blondie." Karin gave a slow nod, before sliding off the roof and onto the ground. Ino followed the older girl's actions.

"Do you like anyone?" Ino inquired curiously.

Karin shot a suspicious look at Ino. "Sasuke-kun is mine." She warned.

"Oh, don't worry. I've had my fair share of Uchiha back in the Academy days." Ino rolled her eyes, recalling the isolated boy's attitude towards anything and everything. "First he's lonely, then he's sad, then he's bossy, then he kisses a guy, and then…"

"Sasuke-kun kissed a guy?" Karin seemed mortified at this thought.

"Hai…" Ino shuddered. "Uzumaki, Naruto…right over there." She pointed to Naruto.

"That's a turn off…" Karin muttered, pointing her right index finger into her currently open mouth, as an act of disgust.

"It's a very funny story actually…" Ino smirked, recalling the day.

_Ino glowered at the pinkette who had stolen the seat next to her Sasuke. This forced her to sit one row behind, where she didn't nearly get quite a nice view as Sakura did. She raised an eyebrow as she watched Naruto get up on the table, and walk over to Sasuke, then crouch down, glaring at the boy. She gasped as a boy two rows ahead of her accidentally bumped Naruto's leg, causing him to lip lock with the most wanted boy of the academy._

Karin laughed. "That is slightly hilarious…though it's a major turnoff on Sasuke's part…"

Ino grinned. "Yeah…"

* * *

Chibi: Okay, so…I kind of ended it at a random part. Just so you know, I will be making a collection of oneshots JUST FOR THIS FIC, kind of like behind the scenes. The first oneshot is going to be the ENTIRE conversation with Ino and Gaara. Yes my peeps, I didn't give you the ENTIRE thing. Don't worry, it's not anything TOO crucial…AND, I left you with the Konoha/Akatsuki face off! Who won? Who lost? How the hell did Sakura survive? That'll be revealed in the next chapter, as well as a oneshot as well. Please feel free to leave a review!

Extra thanks to…

Lydia-chan

Fireymaiden

Fatal Attracti0n

Swordmaster Eyolf

The Phantom Hokage

Kami-Akuma

Jffry48734

Dark Smile

I don't ask for reviews much, but I'd like to ask for 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. Ja ne!


	9. Kouatsu

Chibi: I am not a happy camper at the given moment. SO MANY PEOPLE READ EACH CHAPTER, and yet…like, 5 people review. That makes me sad, and it is really pathetic when I start getting REALLY HAPPY just by one review. Are 15 really that hard for you? I have put up a poll, so please visit it NOW and come back and read AFTERWARDS so you don't forget. I am probably going to change the pairing from NeijTen to SuigetsuTenten and NejiKarin. Before half of y'all go EW! Karin? I hate that bitch! Take a moment to think. I changed your thoughts about Kin Tsuchi, and I intend on making you like Karin too. x3

* * *

Kisame sighed, stumbling across what, in his opinion, was the messiest goddamn battle of the century. Leader had given him specific instructions to be at this field exactly 12 hours ago…and…well…an S-Ranked Missing-Nin's memory isn't perfect!

"Geez Leader…where's the mutilated bodies?" He grumbled. He knew that it was part of his duty that if he missed a battle he was supposed to be at, he had to be the one man clean-up crew. His eyes widened as the trails of blood led to the corpses. His eyes particularly glued to a pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans.

"Trouble Kisame?" The shark-boy whirled around at the sound of that voice, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

* * *

Neji blinked at Jugo. Jugo blinked at Neji.

"I'm Hyuuga, Neji." Neji made his salutations to the taller-nin. "I am a wielder of a byakugon."

"Jugo…I can talk to birds, and I am mentally unstable. So don't get me mad…or I'll kill you." Jugo stated simply.

"Ah…I see." Neji gave a curt nod. "That's very…." He couldn't quite find words to explain his thoughts.

"It sucks." Jugo answered for him, rising, and walking away.

"You're Jugo-kun, ne?" Ino popped up before Jugo, a wide grin plastered on her bright and cheery face.

"Hai…" Jugo raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Ino nodded vigorously. "Hai! I hear you can talk to birds." She stated.

Jugo didn't quite see how she needed to talk to him for this. "And?" He twitched, the blonde girl dancing on his nerve.

"I just think that's really cool and all!" Ino complimented him, before waving and running off, she ran past Sasuke who was engaged in a conversation with Tenten.

"So I was thinking, we'd need to train to see if my blade really can absorb something as powerful as Chidori." Tenten babbled on. Sasuke blinked, surprised. Normally a girl would be flirting with him.

"Yeah…you should go ask Suigetsu about something like that…" Sasuke stated. "He knows a lot more about swords than I do…he's actually the one keeping my katana in mint condition…"

"Suigetsu-kun?" Tenten cocked her head to the side. "Earlier he asked me about his sword." She stated.

Sasuke snickered. "He was just playing with you. After we retrieved that from Zabuza's grave, he spent about two days polishing and sharpening that baby, giving me its statistical readings, weight, and everything. He's OBSESSED with Kisame's sword, Samehada."

Tenten frowned. "Oh…"

* * *

Karin flounced around Suna, Ino at her right side. "I really hated being the only girl on Taka." She groaned. "You were on a 3 man squad too, ne? Didn't you loathe being the only female?"

Ino nodded. "One of my team mates was…troublesome…the other one, Chouji, he was very nice and considerate. He's one of my friends I actually do miss." A wave of melancholy washed through her, as she remembered a time that she and Chouji had a ramen eating contest. He'd let her win, just because he knew it had gotten her to eat a lot, as she'd been on a ridiculous coffee and peanut diet a few days prior.

"Ino-san…I really don't want to burst your bubble…but…you're going to have to watch it out there…if Naruto is as serious as he sounds, he won't waste a second diminishing Konoha, and everyone in it…even if it means losing your friend." Karin set a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Hai, I know…" Ino whispered.

* * *

A large festival was taking place in Konoha, the members of the SasuNaru Retreival Teams the center of attention.

"Hooray for the end of the Akatsuki!" A random villager cheered, dancing around and throwing sakura petals everywhere. The pink petals sprinkled the ground with amazing colors and wondrous scents.

"Three cheers for our Rokudaime!" Another cried.

* * *

Ino sat on the roof of Kazekage tower, knees to her chest, staring out at the city before her. She shook slightly shifting for a kunai, when a charka presence disturbed hers.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino whimpered, glancing back at Naruto. The way the sunset hit him was extraordinary, and Ino couldn't begin to explain his current beauty.

"Ino-san." Naruto sat down beside Ino. "You had a long day today…in Gaara's office…" He stated quietly.

"That was only 30 minutes." Ino stated flatly, causing a few laughs to be exchanged.

"You have a lot on your mind…" Naruto sighed, staring at her.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" Ino whispered softly, her eyes softening.

"Karin told me." Naruto grinned slightly, only to receive a whack on the shoulder from the female blonde.

"Figures." Ino huffed, burying her face into her arms.

"Ino…she told me everything." Naruto removed her arms from her legs, and tilted her head with his fingers so that they were staring directly at each other. "She told me everything you told her." He whispered softly, his eyes softening to a look Ino had never seen the determined dobe wear.

"It was too much to take in at one time." Ino stated, unable to tear her azure eyes away from Naruto's matching ones.

"I know…I heard about…baa-chan…and your bloodline…" Naruto informed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know…" Ino didn't know this, but knew that's what someone would say when in her case.

"I talked to Sasuke…concerning Suigetsu…you two can leave in a day for the Village Hidden in the Mist. He knows it best, he was raised there. He can properly train you, and then you can accompany us back here…" Naruto offered her an exceptional deal.

"Naruto-kun…it's not that important…really." Ino tried to avert her gaze yet again, but couldn't bear to do so. Instead, she felt her eyes welling up with tears of gratitude.

"Hai…it is." Naruto insisted. "You're going." He grinned at her.

Ino felt very overwhelmed at the moment. Not at that fact, no…it was eighteen years of pain that came crashing down. Tears streamed down her face as she forced her to break the eye contact due to humiliation, and cried silent sobs.

"Ino?" Naruto whispered, trying to gain the girls attention. "Ino?" He set a hand on her shoulder. Ino turned towards him, and buried her face in his chest, letting out all the tears. Naruto, feeling slightly at unease, wrapped his arms around her, whispering words of comfort.

"My life…it's so horrible Naruto…" Ino sobbed. "Well…it was…until now…well not now now, but before Shinu…"

"Shh…" Naruto stroked her shortened hair, his face resting in the crook of her neck.

"S-Sakura-ch-chan…I was her friend, she w-wa-as m-my f-friend…she was h-honestly the only one I c-could trust." Ino spilled, crying onto Naruto's shoulder now. "T-Then her c-crush on Sa-Sasuke-k-kun developed, and sh-she was l-like a wh-whole di-different p-p-person." The blond girl desperately tried to control her stuttering. "I-I liked Sa-Sasuke-kun and I t-tried to keep it a se-secret. I didn't want to l-lose her f-friendship…but she f-found o-out. Sh-she left me…" The tears were endless, as Ino spilled her life issues to Naruto.

After explaining the past eighteen years to the blonde male, Ino finally managed to compose herself, feeling rather ashamed of her behavior. The puffiness of her eyes had reduced to a minimum, and her cheeks weren't nearly as blotchy as they had been a few minutes ago.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked, staring at her, worried.

"Yeah…" Ino wiped the remainder of her tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I…told you probably more about me than you'd ever want to know…" She glanced down.

"It's okay…I didn't really have a person like that when I needed one…and no person should have to go through that alone…" Naruto's eyes softened yet again as he stared into the blackness of the night. He was shocked when Ino pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered, the two swaying slightly in the hug.

"No problem." Naruto shrugged.

"No…it is a big problem…if the council members of Konoha could see you now…" Ino beamed. "Thank you again for the opportunity to go to Kiri with Suigetsu. It means a lot to me." She glanced away, blushing slightly. "See you tomorrow." She wore a small smile as she slid down the roof and into her room.

- THE NEXT MORNING-

"Naruto…Naruto….NARUTO." Neji waved a piece of toast in Naruto's face. Naruto was calmer than ever. In fact, Suigetsu had suggested that he had been abducted by aliens…or worse…Sakura…and been replaced with a cheesy doppelganger.

"Hm?" Naruto glanced over at Neji. "Hai?"

"Is the trip on? Am I going back to my hometown with Blondie tomorrow?" Suigetsu inquired.

"Oh…hai." Naruto nodded. "Hai." He stared out the window.

Jugo stared out the window as well, trying to find out what interested the dobe so much. "If you're checking out that blue jay…sorry…but she's got a mate…" He grinned at his joke.

"Not funny." Suigetsu stated flatly. "Was that even a joke?" He cleared up his dishes, and threw them into the sink. He then downed a bottle of water.

"Urusai Suigetsu." Sasuke instructed.

"What? Do you sense a disturbance in the force?" Suigetsu grinned, downing another bottle.

"Actually…hai…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Suigetsu. "Itachi. Is. Alive."

* * *

"Yes!" Tenten leaped out of bed, and into the bathroom to wash up.

"What's with her?" Karin yawned, sitting up and stretching. She grabbed for her glasses and brush.

"I have no idea." Ino yawned as well. "Hey Karin?" she asked.

"Hai, Ino-chan?" Karin asked, rolling her head over at the blonde.

"Why is one half your hair neat, and the other half messy?" Ino inquired, just out of thought. "You don't really have to answer…I was just wondering."

Karin shrugged. "It's a funny story…you see…since I'm the only girl…I'm 'minor' and so the guys act so superior. Every morning I'd get up early to wash up, and it takes me a while to brush all my hair since it's so thick and long. I'd only have enough time to brush one side…before they dragged me along…" She grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that anymore." Ino promised, as Tenten bolted out of the bathroom. "Oi! Tennie-san…where's the fire?"

"I'm going to pick up my sword!" Tenten cried with glee, clapping her hands.

"Now?" Ino was taken aback. "Swords take weeks to make!" She exclaimed.

"The man I ordered from said he'd put all his guys into making this one. He's so fast and accurate!" Tenten squealed.

"You're going to wake up Neji, Jugo, Naruto, and Sasuke…" Karin yawned, stretching and rolling out of bed.

"What about Suigetsu-kun?" Tenten asked, blinking.

"Oh, I don't care if you wake him up…in fact…please do so…drag him along with you." Karin grinned diabolically.

Tenten laughed. "Okay…" She tied her hair up in two buns. Ino was about to protest. "Just for today?" Tenten clasped her hands together, and made puppy eyes. Ino yawned, waving a hand dismissively as a sign of acceptance. "Domo! See you later!" Tenten left via window.

"She's a hyper little thing…" Karin groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm still half asleep." She entered the bathroom with a bundle of clothing in hand, and sealed the door behind her. Ino heard the shower starting, and a few moments later, a scream accompanied the noise.

"You okay?" Ino shouted, making sure Karin could hear her.

"Ugh! She used all the hot water!" Karin shrieked in return.

* * *

Neji and Jugo sat at a small café, each enjoying a cup of hot tea.

"So why did you leave?" Jugo asked, slurping his tea.

"My current guardian, Hisashi Hyuuga, hates my guts, my team mate and my sensei are hardly tolerable, and our Godaime chose a girl with pink hair to follow as Rokudaime." Neji stated flatly.

"Wow…that almost makes Orochimaru-sama's labs seems…normal…" Jugo blinked, setting the cup down to take a bite of the rice he had ordered. "Just kidding. His labs are still fucked up."

"I haven't even been there and I agree with that notion." Neji shook his head in disappointment. He raised an eyebrow looking out the window as a quirky Tenten dragged along a smart-ass Suigetsu.

* * *

"Why did you have to bring me along?" Suigetsu whined in complaint.

"I brought you along, because Karin told me to, and because you're the only person who likes swords." Tenten muttered, jerking on Suigetsu's arm, forcing him to walk faster.

"Why would you listen to her?" Suigetsu stated, slowly throwing his head back in frustration.

"She's my friend." Tenten stated simply.

"No…I believe that would be barbie kunoichi back at the field." Suigetsu stated a-matter-of-factly. "Let's get a move on. We have to go pick up your sword now if we're ever going to have time to nag Sasuke to perform Chidori on it."

"Hai…it's a big butcher knife just like Kubikiri Hocho here." Tenten tapped Suigetsu's stolen sword.

"Then it's probably too heavy for a girl like you…" Suigetsu stretched, some of his shoulder joints popping.

"Nani?" Tenten's eyes darkened as she glowered at the male. "What are you implying?" She hissed, angered by his sexist comment.

"I don't know?" Suigetsu shook his head, a sad attempt to drop the matter. Luckily they had approached the blacksmiths.

"Tenten-san!" The pudgy blacksmiths man greeted the girl, a wide smile on his face. "We just finished the last procedure for your sword. It's a beauty! Even better than a sword I made for a different fellow…what was his name? Oh hai! Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiri Hocho!" He brought Tenten into a delightful hug.

Suigetsu's jaw dropped. Better than his sword? He couldn't help the urge to ask. "What other swords would you say it's better than?" He choked out, and ignored Tenten's glare drill into him.

"Just Zabuza's! This sword will be like a part of this wondrous young woman. It will electrocute anyone who tries to swing, stab, or use it that is not her person." The blacksmith beamed in pride. "It's one my finest work yet…though I don't get many custom orders…"

Suigetsu twitched, watching the grin on Tenten's face grow to an extreme. "Domo!" She cried, flinging her arms around the blacksmiths. "How much will that be?" She asked.

The blacksmith frowned. "I'm afraid it'll be quite pricy…" he stated in a solemn tone.

"That's fine!" Tenten beamed. "Send the bill to Kazekage-sama." She pulled out a note from Gaara stating to let Tenten gain possession of the sword, and that the bill, no matter how high, should be sent to him.

"Well then! Let's go on back and retrieve that work of art!" The blacksmith smiled, slipping the note into his pocket. He noticed Suigetsu. "Oh…I'll be right with you my boy." He held up a finger as he ushered Tenten into the back.

"It's better than Kubikiri Hocho for gods sake!" Suigestu narrowed his eyes at the door. "And it's all hers…" He twitched with envy.

Tenten soon came from the room, a large package wrapped in black leather in hand. She squealed, practically running up to Suigetsu. "The blacksmith calls it Kouatsu!" She was hopping up and down with excitement. Suigetsu's normally cocky attitude had been drained, having found out that the one sword that was better than his…belonged to an ally.

"High voltage…" Suigetsu repeated the name of the sword, in English. "It suits it…" he glanced away.

"Would you like to see it?" Tenten asked.

Eager to see the appearance of the sword, Suigetsu slowly nodded. "Hai."

Tenten removed the leather cloth, taking out the large strap to attach it to her person. She refused to open the leather cloth any further until Suigetsu agreed to help her set the belt on properly.

"Why do you need my help?" Suigetsu demanded.

"You seemed to have done a fine job on strapping Kubikiri Hocho on properly, but I have never done this before!" Tenten protested.

Suigetsu groaned. "Fine!" He snatched the belt from her fingers and stepped away, trying to figure out where the belt would stay put. He figured out where. "God Tenten…" He grumbled, placing the strap underneath her bust, and running the straps out to her back, trying to contain his hormones.

"What? Are you trying to tell me that in your, what, twenty-three years of age, you've never done this to a woman?" Tenten rolled her eyes, though she felt her pulse racing beneath her skin.

"Cool it, I'm only twenty, and for your information, I haven't." Suigetsu snapped. "I don't get turned on easily being in a group for six years with Karin, the walking slut. Especially not when I'm strapping belts to girls."

"Girl?" Tenten snapped. "How old do I look to you?" She glowered at Suigetsu as he continued to attach the belt.

"Sixteen." Suigetsu lied. Okay, so she looked around twenty to him, but he wasn't going to let her be all happy again. Annoying her was much more effective than annoying Karin, because she was cuter when she was mad, instead of puffing up like a blowfish.

Tenten's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to strangle Suigetsu at the moment. "I'm nineteen!" She cried in anger.

"All done." Suigetsu removed his arms from around Tenten. "Now let's see Kouatsu!" He hovered over the bundle.

Tenten sighed, and then she smirked, a devious thought coming to her mind. She blinked. "Could you get it for me?" She asked.

"Sure…whatever." Suigetsu threw off the leather, forgetting the words of the blacksmith that it would electrocute anyone who was not Tenten, and grabbed the sword.

JOLT!

Suigetsu cried out in pain as his hand smoked slightly, dropping the sword to the floor. Tenten smirked and picked up the sword, examining it. It was as long as Zambato, and looked like Zambato as well, with the large curve on the side of the blade. The handle was black, with golden bolts engraved. The blade itself was wonderful silver mica, with the mica sparkling in the sunlight. The collar, pommel, blade collar, and guard were all a bright scarlet.

Tenten attached the blade to her back, glancing at Suigetsu, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Hai?" Tenten asked, beginning to leave.

"That was a bitch move." Suigetsu grumbled.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme…why do you still think that Itachi is alive?" Naruto grumbled, playing with a kunai. Sasuke, Naruto, Jugo, Neji, Ino, and Karin were at the training grounds. Jugo and Neji were engaged in a light spar, while Karin and Ino practiced charka control.

"I know that he is alive. I don't know why I know, I just know." Sasuke replied. He saw an angry Suigetsu approaching, with a beaming Tenten. "Konichiwa Tenten-chan…let's see that new edition to your weapon family." Sasuke smirked, anxious to see the sword.

"Hai!" Tenten swung the sword around. "Don't touch it though, it'll electrocute you…Suigetsu-kun here learned that the hard way." She giggled, while Suigetsu glowered.

"Urusai." Suigetsu grumbled, leaning against a tree.

"Someone's jealous." Naruto smirked, pointing out the minor flaw in Suigetsu's current mood.

"No I'm not!" Suigetsu snapped defensively. "I mean, who cares if it's better than Kubikiri Hocho? Who cares?" Suigetsu's eye twitched. "Who cares?" he demanded.

Karin approached, hearing his little fit, and smirked, leaning her elbow on Tenten's shoulder. "Looks to me like you care." She grinned.

"Urusai." Suigetsu fumed.

Sasuke twitched a good five times. "Neji…activate your byakugon." He instructed.

The Hyuuga prodigy was not happy in the least about being bossed around by the Uchiha who was one year his junior, but activated his bloodline no less. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh…" Tenten took this as a sign of pure and utter bad news. "What's wrong Neji-kun?" She asked.

"Yes Neji-kun, why are you so shocked?" A cold and sinister voice asked. The teen shinobi snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Standing on a branch was Uchiha, Itachi, Kisame, and…Deidara.

* * *

Chibi: WHOO! Fast update! I KNOW I had something important to say, but I forgot. I WANT TEN REVIEWS! That's the LEAST you can give me since I only got 2/3 of my 15 reviews. Uh…check out my poll, I'm probably gonna do SuiTen NejiKarin just for the heck of it, since I use NejiTen as some sidepairings for other stories, but I DEFINITELY WANT to hear peoples opinions. Dammit…I still don't remember. Um…if anyone wants a cool jutsu featured in here then PM me or leave a VERY DETAILED description in the review. I don't need to know the hand signs, but what to call it, which element it pertains to, who performs it, though that might differ depending on what I have planned, and what it does. For the note, in the last chapter, there was slight controversy to whether I had something against SasuNaru. I don't. I LOVE THAT YAOI PAIRING!x3 But I want Karin to slowly let go of her fangirly ways, so I had to make her NOT like yaoi. I'm also VERY SORRY if anyone feels Neji's slightly neglected. I'll make LOTSA time for him later on.

SPECIAL THANKS TO

Fireymaiden

The PhantomHokage

xTxNxLx

Inumiru

Freexflyer

Fatal_Attracti0n

Jffry48734

InoXSasukeSOS

Lydia-chan


	10. The Akatsuki

Chibi: OMG! Here's another chapter! I still don't remember what I was gonna say…but I have MORE stuff to fill you in on.

1. There will be NO yaoi in this fic. I was just stating that I was not trying to offend the SasuNaru pairing, because someone thought I hated them.

2. I am sorry if Ino was having some kind of episode back there…I thought I had built up to it at least okay. She actually has a pretty stressful life.

3. Some characters might be out of character. Tenten has a total of like 7 minutes in the ENTIRE MANGA/ANIME story line. I have to make up SOME kind of background for her. As for the others, if you've got a problem with their personality, feel free to tell me about it, and feel free to tell me how you feel they SHOULD act. I'm not going to read the manga all the way through. I might, but I'm not going to make it my job. You have NO IDEA how much research I'm doing already for this story.

4. The dude from the sword making shop is from KUMOGAKURE but he makes CUSTOM swords for ANYONE. You didn't expect Zabuza or Kisame to MAKE THEIR OWN SWORDS…did you?

5. Reviewing issue. Reviews make me happy and help motivate me to write more. ANY author on this site will tell you that. It makes me wonder if people are reading all the way through, or if they like it, think it's so-so, or think it just plain sucks. I know some authors who don't update until they get 45 reviews. That's a lot. I'm probably never going to ask for that much.

--

Neji's eye twitched. Three of the baddest bad ass missing-nins were standing before them. And they seemed docile.

"Itachi." Sasuke stated blankly.

"Sasuke." Itachi stated, mimicking Sasuke's tone.

"These damn Uchiha's are all the same…" Kisame rolled his eyes. "I can just see them at family reunions…" he snickered.

Suigetsu's fist went into his mouth as he gnawed on it nervously. 'Samehada!' He was getting quite squirmy. 'Kouatsu!' He attempted to cram his fist further into his mouth, but was unsuccessful. He felt so overwhelmed.

"Kisame stumbled across a rather…unfortunate event yesterday." Itachi stated. Deidara squirmed behind him, obviously wanting to get his fair share of chit-chatting, but something was holding him back.

"Nani?" Naruto grunted, narrowing his eyes.

"Leader, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu…all dead." Itachi stated coldly.

"Tobi!?!" Ino cried. "Aw, why Tobi?!" She wailed. "He was my favorite bad guy!" she mourned. "I wanted to meet him!"

Deidara hung his head. "He was so annoying, un." He shook it slowly.

"Anyways." Itachi didn't seem fazed. "We want all of you to join the Akatsuki…" he glanced at them. "Now obviously, we don't have enough rings…so we're going to pierce someone's ear...if you all join…that is."

Jugo blinked. "Sounds sweet."

"Urusai Jugo." Sasuke instructed, turning to his brother. "I'm listening." He stated to Itachi.

"We will train all together before dividing into three man cells, one cell being two men. Kisame, Deidara and I were talking. Four of us will head up to Kumogakure, train to become fairly good with lightning. When we return, we'll group into the four groups, all of us in a different group. We attack Konoha, using Limelight." Itachi smirked.

"Hey teme…we were talking about that a few days ago…" Naruto nudged Sasuke. He glanced back at his team. "Shinu! Team meeting…now."

Tenten, Ino, and Neji gathered around Naruto.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"I need my training, remember?" Ino reminded.

"Right…" Naruto nodded, breaking the huddle for a moment. "Oi! Itachi! Ino-chan here needs to go to Kiri to activate her bloodline…could that be arranged in the near future? Like…two days?"

Itachi glanced at Kisame, who had whispered something into his ears. "Hai. Kisame himself says he will personally escort her. He might even train her."

Naruto glanced at Ino, who was beaming. "I'm in." Her grin was contagious. They reformed the huddle.

"Neji?" Naruto glanced at Neji.

"Hn. I was hoping to learn more jutsu's from Iwa…" Neji glanced at Deidara.

"Hm…" Naruto broke the huddle. "Oi! Deidara! Neji here was wondering if you could help him master some earth jutsu's!"

Deidara shrugged. "Sure, un."

Naruto grinned at Neji. "Dattebayo." They reformed the huddle, all eyes on Tenten.

Tenten grinned. "What better place to break in Kouatsu than in Kumo?" She seemed overly content.

Naruto grinned. "I'm in too." They broke the huddle for the final time. "We're in-ttebayo!" he faced the Akatsuki, thrusting a fist into the air.

"Good to hear." Itachi leaped down from the branch. "We collected their rings already. Naruto, be prepared to wear Leader-sama's ring, rei, on your right thumb. Ino, wear Konan's ring, byakku, on your right middle finger. Tenten, wear Zetsu's ring, genbu, on your right little finger. Lastly, Neji, wear Orochimaru's ring, kuchin, on your left little finger." He passed out the rings to the nins.

"Taka, huddle." Sasuke copied Naruto's actions, though…it was more awkward for his team. "Sou nee?"

"Itachi might be able to help with my control." Jugo stated. "I'm definitely in. Plus, I'd never loose a training partner like Neji. He's much better to train with than Suigetsu."

Suigetsu fumed. "I'm in."

"Why?" Karin blinked, not seeing his reason.

"I'll train the blonde, go to Kiri with her." Suigetsu growled.

"Is this because a certain sword is accompanying her?" Karin poked Suigetsu's shoulder.

"Urusai!" Suigetsu snapped.

"Karin, are you in, or are you out?" Sasuke quoted from Heidi Klum.

"In. I want to train in Kumo." Karin stated.

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi…we're in too."

"I want the ear ring." Jugo volunteered softly.

"Got it." Itachi nodded. He passed out the remainder of the rings. "Sasuke, this is Hidan's old ring, santai. It goes on your left index finger. Karin, this is gyokunyo it goes on your left thumb, and it formerly belonged to Tobi, and before that, Sasori. Suigetsu, this is nanju, it goes on your left middle finger and it previously belonged to Kazuku. Jugo, we'll get that ear ring for you. It's going to be a stud."

Jugo nodded. "Hai."

"Let's go get some cloaks, un." Deidara stated. Kisame was currently the only one in uniform, as Deidara's had been blown up, and Itachi's was…missing.  
"I need to leave for my training in a few days…" Ino reminded Itachi.

"Of course…Kisame's taking you." Itachi glanced at his partner. "I on the other hand, am going up to Kumo around the same time Kisame and the blonde girl leave for Kiri. Who's coming with?"

"Me." Tenten stated.

"Me." Karin waved her hand in the air.

"And me." Sasuke wore his same bored expression.

"What kind of sword is that?" Kisame questioned, staring at the large weapon attached to Tenten's back.

Suigetsu began gnawing on his hand again.

"Kouatsu. It absorbs lightning and converts it to chakra." Tenten explained.

"Hn…" Kisame blinked. "That's new…"

"Sasuke-kun!" Tenten called out to the younger Uchiha. "Could you use Chidori?" She asked.

Sasuke blinked. "That's probably not a good idea." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Tenten crossed her arms as well, narrowing her eyes at the Uchiha.

"We don't know if it does absorb lightning or not. It could kill you." Sasuke stated a-matter-of-factly.

"So?" Tenten glared at Sasuke.

"So I refuse to perform Chidori until your sword is at least two weeks old." Sasuke stated, showing no sign of weakening this argument.

"Nani?!" Tenten scowled. "Two weeks! I'm not gonna hold back!" She clenched the sword.

"Chill China." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "He just doesn't want a girl like you to get hurt."

"Sexist and racist comments?!" Tenten growled. "I'll show you that girls are just as powerful as guys!" She grasped Kouatsu's handle, and whirled it off, swinging the large blade at Suigetsu.

Suigetu liquefied into water, ducking the attack, and grabbing his sword as well. He swung the blade at Tenten.

Tenten blocked this attack with her own sword.

"She controls her temper very nicely, don't you think, un?" Deidara shook his head again, talking to himself.

Karin groaned. "They'd better not be paired up in the three man cell…they'll kill each other." She shook her head. "But better her than me…"

Ino examined the ring on her finger, sliding a different finger over the engraving. She couldn't wait to go to Kiri.

"Deidara…finish this up." Itachi didn't want to look at this battle any longer. "Make it small though, we don't need to draw attention."

Deidara nodded, slipping a very small amount of explosive clay into his right hand.

"Oiiii!" Naruto cried. "What's he doing?" He demanded, as a little clay bird popped out, significantly smaller than the ones Deidara normally used. Deidara tossed it in between Suigetsu and Tenten.

"Fire in the hole, un!" Deidara warned, as both Suigetsu and Tenten leaped back to avoid getting blown up. Tenten swung her sword at Suigetsu, releasing her grip. "Katsu!" The bomb erupted, it was fairly small, but could prove fatal if someone was too close.

"Augh!" Suigetsu was yelping. Sasuke shook his head in disappointment, while Karin was laughing her ass off. Jugo on the other hand felt fairly bloodthirsty at the moment, and was trying to determine who to kill.

When the smoke cleared, Shinu and the Akatsuki figured out why Suigetsu had been yelping. He had liquefied himself, and Kouatsu had landed in his puddle. Naruto glanced at Neji, who did not seem fazed at this in the least. Ino seemed horrified.

"Tenten! Get your goddamn sword off of me!" Suigetsu demanded. "It's evaporating me!"

Tenten maneuvered around the large blown up hole in the ground, and plucked Kouatsu from Suigetsu. "Gomen." She tried to hide a wide grin.

"Yeah, yeah." Suigetsu regained human form. "Just don't flatter yourself when I say you'll be the death of me."

"Let's go." Kisame stated, crossing his arms.

"Let's go where?" Karin raised an eyebrow.

"The Akatsuki hideout. We need to explain some things to you." Kisame muttered. "We need to leave now if we're going to make it by sunset." He explained to the younger shinobi.

"Hai. We'll be back." Naruto motioned for Shinu to go and pick up all of their possessions from the room before leaving.

Sasuke nodded as well, motioning for Taka to follow Naruto as well.

--

Kisame had been right; it had taken them the rest of the day to arrive at the Akatsuki lair. The lair had been located near the borderline of Rain and Grass, and was located underground.

"It's very small…" Tenten commented, scratching the back of her neck as she glanced around.

"It's supposed to be small. This is a recently built hideout." Kisame stated. "The smaller the better, because it's not as easy to track." He informed. "Pein and Konan intended on downsizing the old lairs as well. They were becoming too easy to find."

"Cool…" Karin glanced around. "When are we leaving for Kumo?"

"Same time as Kisame leaves for Kiri." Itachi replied, seating himself on the leather couch.

Neji blinked. "Deidara, when are we leaving for Iwa?" He inquired.

"Same time as them, un." Deidara spoke.

"Oi, can I come-ttebayo?" Naruto asked. "I'm not going to have anything to do…"

"Me too…" Jugo glanced at Deidara.

"Fine, un." Deidara shrugged, blinking as Itachi wandered down a hall.

"Kisame, are the extra cloaks down here?" He asked.

Kisame blinked, straining his neck to see where Itachi had gone. He saw that Itachi was indeed at the right location, and gave a nod. "Hai."

Ino stretched her arms. "Arigato, for agreeing to take me east to Kiri, Kisame-sempai." The blonde girl beamed.

Kisame blinked. "You're welcome." He enjoyed having a suffix at the end of his name. It made him feel like Deidara, since Tobi was always running around calling him 'Deidara-sempai'.

A figure returned from the direction Itachi had wandered off too. The person was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and held a bunch of cloaks before them, blocking their face. Sure enough, when the person threw all the cloaks onto the couch, it was none other than Itachi.

"This is a 'one size fits all' situation, so grab a cloak." Itachi instructed, tossing a cloak to Deidara.

"Thanks, un." Deidara slipped the cloak on. "Much better, un." He grinned, enjoying the cover of his cloak. He cuddled himself beneath it.

Naruto slipped one on, and grabbed another, tossing it to Ino. Ino slipped hers on as well, and a shocked expression spread throughout her face.

"These are so comfortable!" She exclaimed. "No wonder you're always wearing these!"

"Hai, un. They're imported from the Rice Country, un." Deidara grinned.

--

Sakura sighed, leaning back in her chair where she was seated at the kitchen table. The festivities had ended, and she was worn out. She pulled off her headband, setting it onto her table and reached for her tea. Now a days she guzzled tea like Tsunade downed sake.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata knocked on the door a few times, before entering on her own. She held a large basket of muffins.

"Hinata-chan, what's up?" Sakura stood from her seat to greet her friend. She leaned against the table as Hinata approached her, thrusting the basket of muffins to her friend.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to be going after Naruto-kun…" Hinata stated softly. "I mean, he chose to leave on his own and all." She fiddled with the gauze wrapped around her elbow, from a wound she had received in the Akatsuki battle.

"Hinata-chan, obviously he's in the middle of a nervous break down, and left." Sakura explained, waving her hand dismissively. "He's probably already on his way back…"

"Sakura-san…do you remember how Hanabi has the fastest record for going to Suna? How she developed those odd pills that allow her to make the trip in three hours?" Hinata inquired.

"Those crazy crack pills? Of course I remember them. They're bad for her health though…" Sakura guzzled the remains of her tea, before rising to supply her cup with more of the tepid liquid.

"She just got back from Suna…Naruto was there…and he was heading west." Hinata whispered. "She also said that they were unrecognizable. Tenten-san's hair was down, Ino's hair was cut, and Neji-nii-san…well…he doesn't exactly look like himself..." Hinata explained.

"I suppose your right Hinata-chan…" Sakura sighed, pouring tea into her small porcelain cup.

"We should wait a while, while everyone heals…" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-chan…nobody was injured…" Sakura didn't see the logic behind this, as she returned to the table.

"Just think about Sakura-san..." Hinata begged, before leaving the Rokudaime to herself.

Sakura sat down, giving a sigh before taking a large swig of tea. Almost on contact she spit it out, letting the drink mist down and coat her table with its form. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" She cried, leaping up to grab some cold water. She bonked her knee on the table, causing it to rotate 90 degrees, and spilling all of the contents on the table in the process.

With a freshly bruised knee, and a smoldering tongue, Sakura limped over to the refrigerator, ripping the door open with her chakra flooded strength. She groaned, before rummaging through the chilled contents, finally coming across a water bottle. She ripped the cap open, guzzling down the cool contents in relief. She soon felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Brainfreeze." Sakura whined, letting the plastic container slip from her grasp, and pour over the floor.

--

Chibi: So I added a little Konoha in for you there. I bet you ALL thought the Akatsuki was going to have a throw down with Shinu and Taka! In the NEXT chapter, we're going to find out how Itachi and Deidara actually survived! The polls are STILL OPEN, but they won't really have that much of an effect on the pairings. I just want to see everyone's opinion. So far…THEY'RE ALL TIED! But before the tie Suigetsu Tenten had a far lead.

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE I SQUEEZED REVIEWS FROM!

Dahvon]

JordanRULZ

Fatal Attracti0n

Kyuubi shadow

xTxNxLx

Confusedkid

The PhantomHokage

Jatcher

Lydia-chan

Jake

JoshK1o25

Jffry48734

Dark Smile

Inumiru

Fireymaiden

Dark Luffy

Freexflyer

TenWings


	11. Parting Ways

Chibi: A brand new chapter of Rokudaime Pain for Team Shinu. This is the chapter where the Akatsuki will split up for their elemental training.

And for a certain someone…Confused Kid…will you drop the whole sword maker dude matter? He wasn't even IN the last chapter! He's just a minor character who we will probably never see again. As for the Akatsuki Massacre, Sasuke killed Itachi (in the original manga), Sakura killed Sasori. If they can do it with barely any help, why is it so hard to believe that Sakura can kill FOUR members with the remaining rookie nine plus Lee? This is fanfiction. Use your imagination. Isn't that the logo? Oh well…I'm not upset at this at all, because you're giving me what I want. By flaming, you're giving me pointers to make the story better, and your doing this in a review, which I also want. And to do all that, you have to –gasp- read the story. If you think your upsetting me, you can go try some other author. Some people actually LIKE this story. Oh, and since there was no email address attached, thanks for the review! x3

--

"Oi! Let's get a move on." Kisame groaned, tapping his foot impatiently. He and Suigetsu had been waiting for a good five minutes. "Everyone else left already!" He added to his complaint, crossing his arms. He rolled his eyes. "Women…"

"I'm coming Kisame-sempai!" The blonde female's bubbly voice assured, from deep inside the small lair. He could hear her scrambling around inside.

--

"How did you survive…?" Sasuke stated, as he, Itachi, Tenten, and Karin sprinted through the large stalks of overgrown grass and weed.

"Simple. I got very lucky, and you forgot to check my pulse before you left." Itachi replied, while brushing some bits of dew off of his cloak that had began to collect as he swatted the trees.

Tenten glanced at Sasuke. "You _forgot _to check for a pulse?" She seemed shocked, offended, and amused all at the same time.

"I was caught up in the moment." Sasuke sniffed, glancing away from everyone.

"Yeah, you were _really_ caught up in the moment." Karin rolled her eyes. Now that there were other girls around to point out Sasuke's flaws, she didn't find him quite as appealing. He'd even forgotten to check for a pulse!

"I _thought_ he was dead." Sasuke defended himself grumpily, narrowing his eyes at the redhead female who was normally on his side.

"You thought wrong. Hats on." Itachi instructed, placing a straw hat on his head as their group began to enter the Grass Village.

Sasuke, Tenten, and Karin placed their straw hats on, Sasuke muttering something along the lines of 'It'll mess up my hair.' They leaped to a halt at the gates, and let Karin do her thing.

"Two guards…considerably weak…both must be recovering from a mission or something…easy as pie." Karin grinned, cracking her finger knuckles.

"Psh…I got this one." Tenten scoffed. "Open the gate and let the pro do her thing." She crossed her arms, a grin spreading.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke shrugged, not quite sure what to say, and the two brothers pushed at the door, causing it to creak open. Once open, Tenten grabbed four senbon, and shot them through the gaps. Karins eyebrows furrowed together as she heard a few 'oofs' and a scream. The redhead kicked the rest of the gate open, and peered through.

"Nice shot." She grinned back at Tenten. "Both dead." She motioned for the three to follow her in.

--

"So…how'd you survive-ttebayo…" Naruto mumbled, as he soared on a giant clay bird, courtesy of Deidara. "I thought you blew yourself up-ttebayo."

"I learned a thing or two from Danna." Deidara held up a peace sign. "Before the little pink bitch killed him he had constructed a puppet for me. Tobi had lugged it with him, placing it out of my suicide bombs range, and I used the substitution jutsu."

"Hn…" Neji 'hned' as they leapt along.

--

"Now the difficult part…" Itachi sighed as their little troop exited Grass. "We can either detour through Sound, or detour through Konoha. It's up to you guys."

"Konoha. It's easier. Billboard brow would never suspect us to come out. She's probably still shaking from the Akatsuki run in." Ino grinned.

"As you wish." Itachi shrugged as he made a sharp turn down south.

--

FLASHBACK

_Kakashi ran alongside Rin, the two sixteen year olds on a certain mission. It had been two years since Minato passed, and four years since Obito. Kakashi was proudly an ANBU, while Rin stood at Chuunin. _

_Their mission was to destroy a power plant on the outskirts of Iwa, in order to destroy a small organization, evil obviously._

_The two leaf nins skidded to a halt as they approached the plant, and shielded their eyes with their hands as a side in the wall of the building blew up._

_"Rin, stay here and watch out for anyone." Kakashi instructed, leaping over the gate and sprinting inside._

_Rin, on the other hand, fumed. This was how __**every**__ mission had been going since Obito passed, and Kakashi was even __**stricter**__ now that Minato had died. She hated feeling like such a burden to him. He'd even gone to the Third to make sure she was prohibited from accepting missions he didn't accompany her on. She was sixteen for gods sake, and he made her feel so useless._

_"I need to train…" She whispered in realization. "I need to train for myself…" She felt kind of odd, talking to herself. She bit her bottom lip, feeling quite uncomfortable about what she was about to do next. She felt like it was betraying Konoha. Her parents had both died on missions, Obito was gone, Minato was gone, and Kakashi probably only stuck with her to honor Obito's last wish. _

_"This is for me." She decided, pulling out a kunai. She yanked out a few various hairs, before untying her headband and throwing it to the ground, allowing the hairs to fall nicely on top. She prepared herself to run and heal after she finished this particular task. She slashed her forearm, blood falling to the ground, and slid her sleeve up, slashing the same shoulder as well. She glanced at her splattered blood on the ground, before she wiped her prints off the kunai, and allowed it to drop to the ground. She leaped up into the trees her right hand healing her left arm and shoulder._

END FLASHBACK

Rin ran alongside her Iwa comrades, having obtained ANBU easily. She hated it in Iwa, but she had been caught, and taken as a hostage. With her cheery act, she was released on good behavior, and accepted to take Chuunin rank. Then a little surprise hit her. She created a small smirk as her yellow and black eyes gleamed in the light.

FLASHBACK

_Rin ran alongside her two comrades, nearing the sound village. Oddly, she began to feel fatigue and drowsiness, and change of climate wasn't extremely drastic, so she felt kind of odd. Before she knew it, she had blacked out._

_Slowly, she felt herself coming too, a horrid migraine piercing her head. And was that light she saw? No…she couldn't be dying…but her eyes were closed and she seemed blinded by florescent light. _

_"Augh!" She shrieked, snapping up and doubling over, holding her head between her legs._

_"Rin, what's wrong?!" Kotu, her close male friend demanded, setting a hand on her shoulder. Her only response to him was a scream. _

_Two days later, she figured out what was causing the pain. It had been the natural installment of her family kekkei genkai. The Rin'negan. She had known she had been adopted from a different country, but her adopted parents had never told her. Now she knew._

END FLASHBACK

Rin's ears perked up slightly as she heard someone moving through the gates. A group to be exact. And one person was….singing?

"Do you like ramen? Yeah I like ramen! Do you like sushi? Yeah I like sushi! Do you like rice? Yeah I like rice!" Naruto was in an amazingly good mood as he paraded through the woods.

Neji twitched. "Dobe. Why would you do that?" He shook his head. "The whole point of being in the Akatsuki is to be _stealthy_."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a happy guy."

"No kidding, un." Deidara rolled his eyes.

A female figure leaped down before them, eyes menacing, cropped red-brown hair, and a purple stripe on either cheek. "I demand that you tell me what you're doing here." She stated.

"I was hoping to wear the hat longer, un." Deidara whined, pulling off his straw hat, and snatching up a wad of clay.

"Hold it Deidara-sempai." Naruto held a hand to stop Deidara, who reluctantly obeyed. "I know you." He pointed at the woman.

"Nani? Impossible." The woman spat back, her mesmerizing swirl eyes narrowing at him.

Naruto stroked his chin, while the girl frowned in confusion and impatience.

"I GOT IT! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto thrust a fist into the air, so rapidly, that his hat fell off. The female gasped.

"Naruto?!" She whispered, glancing away.

"That scared me. You were right. We'd never met before-ttebayo." Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Of course we have. Who do you think delivered you?" The woman questioned, crossing her arms.

"What the fuck?! No way in hell you're my mom." Naruto's jaw dropped, and he held his head up in thought.

"Ew…no way kid. I knew your mom, and I was the nurse who assisted your mom in the delivering." The woman made it slightly clearer.

This easily clicked in Naruto's head. "You're Kakashi-sensei's team mate! Rin!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Wrong again. I am Hatake, Kakashi's _ex_-team mate, and I am Rin of the Rin'negan." She stated, practically growling at him. Deidara cracked up. "Nani?!" she hissed.

"Gomen, un. But Rin of the _Rin'negan_? You had it coming, un. It's incredibly cheesy, un." Deidara shook his head, containing laughter. "It's a shame, un. Your brother passed just a few days ago, un."

"Nani?" Rin's intimidating eyes softened slightly as her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Pein-sama…stupid nins from Konoha managed to kill off four of the Akatsuki, un." Deidara explained.

"That's not possible. I know all about him. He has six god forsaken bodies! And a Rin'negan!" Rin cried in a burst of anger.

"Nara, Shikamaru. His shadow possession jutsu. The others managed to corner them into one section, and Nara attacked, un. Then they took 'em down." Deidara stated.

"You make it sound like it was easy." Rin glowered.

"Would you like to avenge him, un?" Deidara grinned diabolically.

"That depends…" Rin stated darkly. "That all depends if a certain copy-nin was behind this."

--

Chibi: Okay, yes, very short. I'm sorry, leave a review if you wish and I'll try to update soon. I had to introduce Rin, for fear of dying if I didn't. I know this chapter was fairly suckish, so I'd appreciate it if you try to restrain from telling me. I promise I'll get better. Thanks a lot for reading!


	12. The Súi Clan

Chibi: A new chapterof Rokudaime Pain for Team Shinu. There will be some important information at the end of the chapter, so be sure to read the end author note. Ino's mothers name is made up as far as I'm concerned, but I did happen to pluck that from a story, Three Months by Kaotic312, which I recommend for anyone who likes this story. Or anyone in general.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a tree, Icha Icha safely secured in his pouch. He pulled out an item, stroking it gently, and staring at it with soft eyes. "I'm sorry Obito…" he muttered, while staring at the blood stained headband. "I didn't keep my promise…"

* * *

Kisame, Suigetsu, and Ino approached Kirigakure, with high hopes to figure out more about Ino's mother's clan.

"I thought the female's jutsu's were to be locked away when married…" Suigetsu grunted, trying to figure out this conundrum on his own.

"I suppose that wasn't the case." Kisame shrugged.

"Um…my mother gave birth to me…before the marriage…" Ino's face flushed slightly, as she scratched her neck. "But she and my father had been vacationing in Suna for the longest time, a few years in fact, so no one knew about me until after the marriage, after she got properly sealed. That's why I'm still alive now. No one knew." She stated in realization. She had just fit the pieces together.

"Do you remember your mother's maiden name?" Kisame asked, ignoring the people casting odd stares at them as they walked along.

"Of course, my mother adopted it as a middle name, and my father loved calling her by it. Chiyo Súi he'd always call her." Ino smiled.

"Súi…hm…" Kisame struggled to revive any information of that clan whatsoever. "I don't remember…let's check the library, I do remember that they carry scrolls on high ranking clans there."

Ino nodded. "Okay." The trio headed down the rocky pavement.

* * *

"How do you remember me?" Naruto inquired. "It's been…"

"Sixteen years…" Rin smiled. "I know. While I didn't know what your appearance was as a person, I do remember Minato-sensei's and Kushina-san's…you're a spitting image of your father." She smiled. "And you have that same spunk your mother wielded." Her eyes softened as a wave of melancholy engulfed her.

Naruto smiled back slightly. "Well…I'm on the Akatsuki now…I wanted to be Hokage _so badly_…but Tsunade-baa-san had to choose…_her_." Naruto growled. "It makes me so mad! All she ever did was love Sasuke Uchiha! And even after he went missing nin she still loved him! Never did she give me a shot! Never. And then she had to get all stuck up!" He ranted.

"Tsunade?" Rin cocked an eyebrow in confusion, remembering her sensei's sensei's comrade.

"No. Sakura Haruno." Neji corrected.

"Oh." Rin blinked.

"Why are you here?" Neji inquired. "Shouldn't you be in Konoha?" He continued.

"I ran away…well…sorta…I attempted to run away, but was taken hostage. I was tortured before they finally released me as a nin here." Rin explained. "It took so much effort to gain the rocks trust, even though I loathe it here with a living, burning passion." She shook her head.

"Rin of the Rin'negan really _is_ cheesy. I refuse to call you that." Neji shook his head.

"Same, un. Something better should suit you, un. It's only perfect that you hate it here, un." Deidara grinned widely, glancing at Jugo, Naruto, and Neji. "You boys thinking what I'm thinking, un?"

"If you're thinking about grabbing a bowl of ramen, then yes." Naruto grinned as well.

"Iie, un." Deidara smirked. "I doubt I'm allowed to even do this…but I'm sure Itachi and Kisame would agree if they knew who you were, un. I think _Leader-san_ would fit you better, un."

"You're right. You're probably not allowed to do that." Jugo stated, crossing his arms. "Is there anyone here worth killing?" He asked Rin, feeling quite bloodthirsty at the moment, but trying desperately to keep it under control.

"Join the Akatsuki? You're kidding, right?" Rin laughed at the thought of this. "I'd be a missing nin of _two_ places."

"We could always let Jugo kill you, un." Deidara shrugged.

"Hm…bloodthirsty boy, Kyuubi wielder, a bomb expert, and…you're a Hyuuga right? Yeah, I thought so." Rin examined Neji. "What was my point? Oh yes. What I'm trying to say is that the four of you don't stand a chance against me. I have the Rin'negan for kami's sake!"

Neji shook his head. "We're stronger than we appear." He stated. "And I doubt you have complete control over it."

"You seem bold." Rin remarked. "Let's see if your half as good fighting as you are threatening."

"I've had experience with a Rin'negan before. You don't have much control over it, un. We'd probably be able to escape before you killed us, un." Deidara stated. "Jugo, you can communicate with birds, ne?" He asked.

"Hai." Jugo nodded.

"Send a bird to Itachi and Kisame, un." Deidara glanced at Rin. "Do you have a paper, brush, and ink, un?" He asked.

"Yeah…for my status reports." Rin pulled out some of the stationary and handed it to Deidara, who landed down some kanji before reaching deep into his pockets and pulling out some floss.

"Floss?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Hai, un. Even evil people like to keep their gums clean, un." Deidara handed the ink to Neji, who held it in his hands, while Deidara wrote onto the papers.

* * *

"Súi…hm…Súi, Súi, Súi…" Suigetsu scanned the aisles, looking for scrolls on the Kiri clan.

"Found it…" Kisame pulled out a dusty brown scroll, blowing the coated grey mass off of the top, and bringing it over to Ino. The trio found a table, and began to read the contents of the scroll.

"The Súi clan or 'Water clan' is a Kirigakure clan of people who have the ability to control water. There is only one member left of the clan, Súi, Taza, after the last member Yamanaka, Chiyo Súi was killed in Konohagakure. Taza is kept under strict surveillance, hidden somewhere in the village. The clan was killed off by the famous Kiri assassin Momochi, Zabuza, because it was recently proven that as if their water control wasn't enough, they have the jísikgan, or 'Violet Eyes' which allow the wielder to witness chakra in other beings. The bloodline is activated the first day of spring of the members eighteenth year at midnight in the center of the kanji for 'water' permanently bricked into the Súi clan's house. It is also rumored that another member of the clan has to perform the ritual." Kisame's eyes widened as he read the last part aloud. "Oh shit."

"That's problematic." Suigetsu grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Matte!" Ino cried, rolling the scroll up to a certain part. "There's still a sole survivor…Taza…" She whispered.

"Súi, Taza…Ino, I remember her from when _I_ lived here. The woman has to be in her seventies, and she's probably guarded crazily." Kisame shook his head. "And the scroll doesn't even state where she is."

"If there's a will, there's sure as hell a way." Ino stated, clenching her fists as she rose abruptly, causing the chair behind her to fall back. "Today's the first day of spring. And it's almost four…we have no time to spare." She narrowed her eyes to slits at the two sword wielders. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"This is where they're keeping her?" Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow as he set his eyes upon a fairly fancy spa like place. "Psh, they can take me under parole too!" He broke out into a grin, as Ino smacked him across the face.

"You idiot. That's just the outside…the inside could be a hell of a lot worse." Kisame growled.

* * *

Chibi: Sorry this is taking so long! I AM working on Forever a Teen, and First Come First Serve. I am also working on an Original Idea with Original Characters and it will NOT be in the Naruto section, I'm going to think of a contest…and the winner will get their OC featured in the story. The only catch…it has to be a female between the age of 30 and 45. Now for the IMPORTANT INFORMATION.

As you know, there is going to be a big battle in Konoha. I'm going to give all of you a chance to vote for who you DO NOT MIND DYING. Not who you don't want to die. There are many choices, and I'll give you as many possibilities as possible. I will be killing major characters. Save your favorites by voting for the others!

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Hiagyl

The PhantomHokage

Goku90504

JordanRULZ

Kyuubi-rain

Fireymaiden

Katestar98

Danceordie811

ConfusedKid

DarkSmile

xTxNxLx

The Final Fighter

Inumiru

Fatal_Attracti0n

_REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME_


	13. Transformation Part 1

Chibi: OMG sorry I haven't updated! If you're still reading then thanks, but I do understand that due to long periods of no updating I am bound to loose readers. But I checked the Reader Traffic and OMG people are still reading DAILY! Thanks and I LOVE ALL of you!

* * *

"Okay…eight hours to retrieve Súi, Taza starting…NOW!" Suigetsu had been given the job as guard and clock man. Ino and Kisame began strategizing on how to enter, evade the guards and all security, and some how retrieve the elderly survivor.

"What did you work as in Konoha?" Kisame asked.

"Seducer and medic nin." Ino replied. "And flower shop girl." She added quickly, with a gesture of her hand.

"Okay." Kisame gave a curt nod. "How about…acting?" A wild grin placed itself on his face.

"Um…I'm _okay_, I mean, 'Suckura Whoruno' was always the big drama queen…but I could _try_ if you wanted…" Ino chewed the bottom of her lip as she struggled to fetch any acting skills she had gained over the past few years.

"Okay. We'll use bait to get in. You just have to act like a guard." Kisame's fishy grin just would not stop, as he took out a kunai.

"Okay…but who's the bait?" Ino asked, before glancing over as Kisame began giving himself gentle scratches on the surface of his pale blue skin, just barely deep enough to draw blood. "_Oh…_" She put two and two together as Kisame finally stuck the kunai into his left shoulder.

"Ready?" Kisame asked, ready to begin his little improvisation at any given moment.

"Ready sempai." Ino put her hands together, using the transformation jutsu to turn herself into a brunette with green eyes, tanned skin, and clad in a uniform that matched that of the female guards. She leaped down.

Kisame followed, allowing her to go first, and tie his hands behind his back. The two emerged from the tree's approaching the entrance to the 'hell hole'.

"I got Kisame of the Akatsuki." Ino spoke, in a whinier girlier voice. Kisame didn't know a voice could get any more girly than Ino's natural one, but she managed to pull it off.

The soldier glanced down at his list, then back up at Ino. "He's not on the list." He spoke blandly, his eyes glancing at Samehada's mass.

Ino held Kisame firmly with her right hand on his left shoulder, and leaned in towards the guard, attempting at sexy.

"Look… boss said to bring Kisame here, and if you have any problems, to contact him." She used a light and alluring tone. "If I fuck this up, I'm so screwed." Her foax green eyes pleaded, as she slid a hand down the guard's chest.

"Fine…" The guard averted his gaze from Ino. "But I _am_ calling the boss." He opened the door. "Follow me."

Ino pushed Kisame down a hall, following after the front guard. He knocked on a door, before glancing back at Ino.

"Shintenshin no jutsu!" She cried, hands already in motion, as she projected her soul at the guard.

She looked out at Kisame from a mans body, glancing at the unfamiliar one at her…ahem…his feet.

"Hold me." She instructed, lifting up her body, amazed at the strength she now possessed, and tossed it to Kisame.

The two walked down the hall, Ino standing behind Kisame, like a guard with at least half a brain should.

"So how are we going to get to Taza." Kisame muttered in his low baritone voice. He leaned towards Ino without making it look as if the two were holding a conversation.

* * *

"Damn, I'm stuck with the stupid job as watchboy…." Suigetsu grumbled, sitting in the tree, flicking at a little weed sprouting from the bark. He mumbled other nonsense to himself, before a rather familiar name was spoken indirectly to him.

"Bring Súi, Taza this way." A gruff voice instructed, and Suigetsu's ears twitched yet again. He immediately rotated to try to get a view of where the voices were coming from.

Unsatisfied, he leaped up a few branches, lying low, and found himself staring down at the outside facility. A small frown tugged at his lips as he saw a very old and frail woman being dragged by her wrists outside, at a pace much too fast for her to keep up with.

"I told you young man." The woman certainly had individuality and sense to her. "I need a cup of cold _clean_ water!" Her voice was shaky and old, and she was rather short, leaning over on a cane, or a better description might be a branch from a tree they had simply given to her and called a cane.

"Fine hag, fine. Get the old hag some water." An annoyed guard grumbled.

Suigetsu fidgeted, this was his chance.

* * *

"Currently not here?" Ino shrieked, or shouted, as she stared at the sign plastered to Taza's door. "WHAT THE HELL?" She smacked her forehead angrily.

"Taza." Suigetsu whispered, giving the woman a good scare, and causing her to turn roughly.

"Who are you?" She asked, cupping her eyes with one hand to see well.

"That's not important. What's important is that you get out of here. We need you back at the old Súi house before midnight, because we have to unlock a bloodline." Suigetsu explained in a hushed tone.

"I see." Taza brought the cup to her lips, so that the guards wouldn't become suspicious.

"On the count of three, drop the glass, and get back." Suigetsu explained.

"One…Two….Three." Taza counted, and then took a good step back before chucking the glass at the ground. The glass shattered and Suigetsu spilled out, leaping up into a solid form, and grasping Kubikiri Houcho, swiftly taking out the guards before Taza. He quickly threw the sword at the tree he had been in while observing Taza, and looked to the old woman.

"Get onto my back."

* * *

Chibi: Okay, this is the shortest crap I could EVER throw your way and I apologize so much that I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I WILL continue this as much as I can; the poll is still open, feel free to vote.

Check out my fictionpress story (under same account name but on fictionpress)

Check out my new Code Lyoko fic, Reborn

I PROMISE to update as soon as possible because this definitely holds a special spot in my heart. Expect an update in about 2 weeks during my thanksgiving vaca!

I love YOU ALL!

Reviews encourage me to write (MORE/FASTER/BETTER)


	14. Transformation Part 2

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Ino glanced around worriedly as the alarm sounded. She stared at Kisame.

"Something is telling me that there is no coincidence that the alarm sounded…" She whispered. Kisame nodded, and the two sprinted down the hall.

"Kai!" Ino screamed and leaped from Kisame's arms, ditching the body she had borrowed. She grabbed a kunai, slitting the chains that bounded Kisame's wrists. She then threw it deep into a security nin's heart.

"Nice aim." Kisame grunted.

"Hanging with Tenten pays off." Ino grinned, taking an explosive note and attaching it to a kunai before throwing it at the door, blasting the entry open. She leapt through, a warm sensation hitting her while she jumped through the heated passage.

"Suigetsu!" She cried, shocked at the boy carrying the large sword and the old woman on his back.

"I know, you love me." Suigetsu bared a toothy grin.

"No, I hate you. But thank you!" Ino grinned. "I'll hold Kubikiri Houcho for you." She offered. Suigetsu reluctantly handed over his prized weapon, and Ino strapped it to her back with a makeshift band.

"We still have 7 and a half hour's to spare!" Suigetsu complained.

"We still have to prepare." Taza spoke wearily. She glanced at Ino for a moment or two before speaking again. "You must be the Súi."

Ino nodded. "Of course I am." She smiled. "Ino."

"Okay, first we must find the house." Taza instructed. "I recall it being on the outskirts of Kirigakure. Our clan was huge and beautiful." She suppressed a sigh of melancholy before she continued. "The western outskirts." Taza pointed out to the West, and Suigetsu broke off into a sprint, leading the four man cell.

Mud stuck to all shoes except Taza's, and a weird squishing sound was heard as each step was taken. A light sprinkle descended, leaving small droplets on all the ninja's skin.

"Second, we're going to need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Taza spoke.

"Is this a wedding or a ritual?" Kisame grumbled, shaking his head.

"The first transformation was on a wedding day, so we stuck with the tradition." Taza informed hastily. "Ino must be in close proximity with all items in the house, while I scrub the floors."

"That's not necessary." Ino whispered. "I don't want you to participate in labor." She patted the old Súi's back."

"Oh, it is necessary." Taza laughed heartily. "The floors are scrubbed by a Súi before every ritual. You are to be bathed in filtered water, and dressed in light garments. It's almost as if we were preparing you for a sacrifice."

Ino frowned at that. "Okay…." She whispered, not comfortable with the last word Taza spoke.

"Of course it's not a sacrifice dear." Taza laughed. "But you are to be treated like a goddess before your transformation. Even more so this time than ever, because you might be the last one to ever unlock this power." She tapped Suigetsu on the shoulder.

"Yea?" Suigetsu muttered.

"Take a right here dear, we're almost there. I can almost smell the springs now." Taza inhaled deeply, a content smile forming on her wrinkled lips.

Ino turned with Suigetsu and Kisame, and almost fell over at the sight. A rusty old gate with vines intertwined with each bar stood before them. Taza flicked her wrist, and some of the light shower in the air combined to form a trickle of water, that slipped through the lock and shoved the gate open.

Before them was a castle like estate. It was poorly managed due to its dormant residence. It was covered in soft green moss. Moss covered fountains spewed crystal clear water, and the stone courtyard was damp.

"Am I a princess?" Ino wondered aloud in awe.

"Princesses don't exist dear. But you're as close to one as it gets." Taza laughed. "Blue man, would you please be kind as to close and lock the gate?" Taza instructed.

"His name is Kisame." Ino introduced.

"I see." Taza nodded as Kisame went off to lock the gates. "Now let me down boy. Suigetsu." Taza waited to be lowered to the ground, and slowly walked to the front entrance.

Ino and Suigetsu followed Taza slowly as to not pass her. Taza reached out to the door, and slowly opened it, a scream coming from the hinges that signaled a good oiling was past due. A scent of damp oak filled Ino's sense of smell as the door swung past her, and she waited for Taza to step in before entering the house.

She stepped in and looked around. A damp scent filled the air, along with an odd aroma she couldn't place. She looked up for Taza, and had a small panic attack when she didn't see the old woman in sight.

"Taza-san?" Ino called out softly, stepping deeper into the compound. Her feet morphed into the crevices in the floor due to nice red brick flooring.

"Over here dear." Taza's velvet voice replied. Her voice sounded from down the hall to Ino's right. Ino followed down, Suigetsu behind her, before finding the old woman holding a rusty bucket. "Suigetsu, be a dear and fill this up for me in the fountain out front." Taza extended the bucket to the boy. He reluctantly took it and exited.

The woman exchanged glances for a moment, before Taza led Ino out of the room. She wobbled down the hall, Ino following her every move; as if to make sure she wouldn't fall over from merely walking.

"Now, for the ritual items…something old…" She felt the rusty brass knob to the door. "This was my room." She shoved the door open with great force, and the women entered. Taza led Ino to a wooden box. "Pick something out dear."

Ino lifted the lid to a box, feeling the soft velvet insides. The box was filled with all sorts of accessories. Hair pins, rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, broaches. Ino finally selected a single diamond earring. Taza motioned for the girl to sit on the duty bed, and Taza snatched up her old hair brush, sitting behind her descendant. She combed through Ino's hair, before tying it up into a bun, placing a white cloth over it, securing the cloth with a blue string. She then removed Ino's cartilage piercing, replacing it with the diamond.

"The string takes care of something blue….you may keep both. Something borrowed…and something new." Taza frowned as she struggled to think of items. "Aha!" She slowly removed herself from the bed, tottering over to the clothes chest at the foot of the bed. She unlatched it, and opened the case. Ino peered over the side of the bed to see what was going on.

"Old lady?" Suigetsu's confused voice called from down the hall. He had returned with the bucket. Deep grumbling beside him signified that Kisame had returned with him.

"In here Suigetsu!" Ino called from her spot. Both men entered.

"Here we are." Taza pulled out a white kimono. Ino's eyes widened at it. Both boys were unaffected by the presence of the silk article, as they weren't big on fashion.

"Oh my word." Ino watched her language carefully. The kimono was accented in metallic blue and silver, exactly perfect for Ino.

"I haven't touched this thing since my own ritual." Taza smiled. "But I was sure to keep it in mint condition." She handed the garment to Ino, who was tempted to strip herself of her own clothes in order to see what it would feel like to be wearing the most exquisite kimono ever seen by her. "Stay here dear, while I have the boys help me." She left Ino alone in the room.

"So baa-sama, what are we going to do to help you?" Suigetsu asked as Taza led him and Kisame down the hall.

"Help me move this tub into the main room." Taza pointed to a bathtub before grabbing the water pail from Suigetsu. "Don't worry; it shouldn't be too heavy for you two." She smiled as she walked along to the main room, just being in the house brought back vivid memories. She bent down, setting down the pail and wincing at the cracking of her back. Taza lifted the rug covering the majority of the floor. She threw the rug up with all her might, and then with her fingers she manipulated the water in the pail to move the rug, rolling it up and setting it in a corner.

Suigetsu and Kisame dragged the bathtub out to the main room. "Why exactly does it have to be out here?"

"Well you see boys; the ritual is to be out here. But I need to scrub this floor while Ino bathes. It's just easier to get everything done in one room, rather than two separate rooms quite a distance away from each other." Taza sighed. "Before you ask, no, you will not be in this room while I'm preparing Ino, though you will be allowed in for the final ceremony. I will need your help cooking. I hope one of you can cook." She stared from Kisame to Suigetsu.

"Cereal?" Suigetsu shrugged.

"I can cook." Kisame grinned.

"Perfect." Taza smirked.

* * *

Ino entered the main room, to see a tub full of water and flower petals. The room was dark, glowing only with candle light. Taza had gotten both Kisame and Suigetsu to help her hang up all the old curtains, so that she could work on Ino with privacy. Ino carried the silk gown, and noticed a vase of flowers.

"Is that 'something new'?" She asked, remembering the last item she needed before she could have her ability unlocked.

"Yes. You're a very smart girl." Taza smiled. She patted the bath tub. "Now get in here."

Ino nodded, shedding her clothing. She shivered at the draft that tickled her bare skin. She slowly approached the tub, and slowly stepped in, submerging her body in surprisingly warm water. She felt hot rocks at the bottom to heat the water, and carefully moved them with her heel.

Taza pointed to a bucket of sudsy water near other buckets full of clear water, and spread the soapy water all throughout the brick flooring. She grabbed a mini broom and tied her long dress up for easy movement, tucking the front skirt between her legs, and tying it up behind so that it acted as pants. She slowly knelt on the floor, and scrubbed the clan symbol in silence. Ino watched her, feeling more guilty than imaginable. More than anything she wanted to step from the tub and help her elder.

"Taza, the first dish's done." A male voice announced from behind the curtain.

"Okay, I'm coming." Taza called, getting up as fast as her worn body allowed. "Stay there." She stated sternly to Ino, before walking from the room, ducking behind the curtain.

Ino slowly rose to her feet, grabbing a fluffy towel draped on the tub, and wrapping it around her body. She stepped out of the tub, careful to not slip on the sudsy floor. Holding her towel firmly in place, she knelt down, and picked up the scrubber, scrubbing the floor. Being put into labor gave her a sense of relief.

Taza re-entered with a platter of delectable looking foods. She nearly dropped the platter at the sight of Ino on the floor. "Get up!" She instructed, causing Ino to stiffen.

"No." Ino stated. "I can't let you do the labor." She shook her head slowly.

"Good. You pass test number one." Taza smiled. "Now, get in the tub. I can't allow you access to your new power when you're all dingy, now can I?"

Ino laughed, dropping the scrubber, and reporting back to the tub, draping the towel over the end of the tub, and submerging once again. Taza smiled, and with the nudge of her shoulder, water had sprung from one of the remaining pails. It formed a field below the platter, and Taza set it there momentarily, while she grabbed a plank of wood. She placed it over the bathtub, and then grabbed the platter, setting it down on the plank before Ino. With the snap of her fingers, the water had become liquid-y again, and washed away all the suds on the floor. Ino stared at the foods. There were cooked vegetables, raw fruits and berries, meats glazed in a sauce, bread, butter, pasta's in exotic sauce, and other delectable items.

"How is this possible?" She wondered aloud. "The food had to have been stale." She shook her head.

"You're quite silly. Kisame and Suigetsu paid the store a short visit, and they stocked up on everything." Taza laughed, taking a small glass bottle with a light-lavender color. She pulled up a stool behind Ino, and removed the hair piece from the platinum hair. She walked over to a table, pulled it over to the tub, and set the items down on it.

With the flick of her wrist, water leapt up to soak Ino's hair. She took her seat, unscrewing the top to the glass jar. She poured its contents onto Ino's hair, and slowly massaged her descendant's scalp.

"Does everyone get this special treatment?" Ino asked, closing her eyes, and letting the oil run down her hair and face.

"Not quite this special. We normally had about five kids getting their power each year." Taza laughed, and some of the water slid onto Ino's face, removing all traces of oil. "Eat."

Ino smiled and lifted up a strawberry, slowly slipping it in-between her moist lips, and biting down. The taste was sensational and she slowly replaced the stem, slowly chewing the fruit, and savoring the juice. She picked up a pair of chopsticks on the platter, picking up a piece of cut meat doused in sauce. She picked it up, and slipped it into her mouth, sucking it from the chopsticks.

"Kisame is a really good cook." Ino moaned, happy with the flavors.

"He is." Taza agreed. She smiled, rinsing the oil from Ino's hair. Ino loved the feel of her elder's hand coming through her hair. "Done. You wrap that towel around yourself while I fetch a towel for your hair. Eat much more." Taza rose from her spot, wiping her wet hands on her skirt, and walking off to find a towel.

Ino rose, lifting the platter to the table before wrapping the towel around her body. She stepped from the tub. Taza returned quickly, and stepped on top of the stool, towel drying Ino's hair while she ate. Taza twirled Ino's hair up into the bun again, replacing the cloth and ribbon. Ino finally pushed the platter away.

"I can't eat another bite." She groaned, holding her stomach.

"Good." Taza wiped the corners of Ino's lips with the towel used to dry her hair. She stepped up onto the table, and motioned for Ino to step onto the stool she was on only a moment ago. She slowly slipped the kimono on Ino, tying the metallic blue obi around Ino. Ino smiled at the silver accents.

"Can we come in now baa-sama?" Suigetsu groaned, calling Taza by the heavily used nickname Naruto had once had for Tsunade.

"Yes you may." Taza replied, fixing Ino's sleeve. "This fits you like a glove." She whispered in awe.

Kisame and Suigetsu entered. Kisame took the platter and left to put it in the kitchen. Suigetsu studied Ino.

"You look hot for a sadistic bitch." He complimented.

"Sakana-chan, drag the tub back to the bathroom would you? And be sure to stay clear of the clan symbol." Taza instructed to Suigetsu, finding a pet name for him as well meaning 'fish'. When Kisame returned, Taza addressed him as well. "Ao-kun, go help Suigetsu." She found a nickname for Kisame as well, meaning 'blue'.

"Of course I get the suffix 'chan'." Suigetsu moped, dragging the tub along.

"This might help." Taza moved over to the door and opened it. She flicked her wrist and all the water in the tub leapt up and out of the house. Suigetsu groaned.

"Better." He tugged the tub along.

"Ino, please go sit in my room while we prepare the room for your ritual." Taza instructed, shooing Ino away from the main room, and tearing down the curtains.

* * *

It seemed like forever since Taza had shooed Ino away, and Ino watched the clock in the room. Soon, there were only 15 minutes left until midnight. Ino took a deep breath as Taza beckoned her to the main room.

She slipped out of the room, and walked down the hall. The bricks were cool beneath her bare feet, and a full moon filled the sky, lighting it up. Ino took another deep breath before entering the room. There was a large tank full of water placed directly over the clan symbol. Ino stared at Taza.

"Listen Ino. I can only tell you this once. We are going to put you into the tank exactly ten seconds before midnight, and you are to not breathe. At exactly midnight, you will feel some control over the water, but not complete control. Use what little you can to escape. If you do it right, you should come out of this completely dry with your ability and the jísikgan." Taza's violet eyes stared into Ino's blue ones. "It should come naturally after I perform a few necessary seals, but you need to be absolutely ready." She looked up at Kisame and Sugietsu, who were both standing on the edges of the tank. "The boys will hold you until I motion for them to drop you, which will be when I begin my hand seals."

Ino waited a good fourteen minutes. Then finally the water in the tank crawled out, lifting up Ino to the top of the tank. Suigetsu and Kisame grabbed her, balancing to stay on the edge, but getting a secure grip of the girl. The water splashed back in. Taza counted mentally.

"Okay, drop her in…five…four…three…two…one." Taza began making rapid and complicated hand signs as Kisame and Suigetsu released Ino. She fell into the tank of water, becoming drenched once again. She held her breath. Taza completed the hand signs exactly ten seconds later, slamming her palm against the tank. A surge of energy rushed through Ino, and the glass shattered.

Ino fell to the bottom of the tank as the water escaped. She could faintly see Taza sending it all back to the fountain. Everything turned black. The one thing Ino did remember, that caused her even more worry and absolute disgust, was the fact that she could still feel her clothes sticking to her. Wet.

* * *

"She's coming to!" A voice called. Ino woke with a migraine in her head. She covered her eyes with her hand, as if to restrain the stress from spreading to her body.

"Are you okay dear?" Taza's motherly voice asked. Ino nodded.

"Fine. What happened?" Ino asked. She rubbed her temples, here eyes shut.

"The ritual didn't work as planned. I'm 50% sure you didn't get the trait." Taza breathed. "I'm sorry dear."

Ino's eyes snapped open and Taza's eyes widened. "No, I'm sorry! I'm the last descendant and I can't even _get_ the power right. I'm such a failure. I'm sorry Taza." She whispered, her eyes softening. She arched an eyebrow when Taza's eyes welled up, and the elderly woman started crying. "I'm sorry." Ino continued quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Dear. These are tears of joy!" Taza held out a mirror. Ino stared into it, and she nearly dropped it. Staring back at her was the same old Ino, with rich, violet eyes.

* * *

Chibi: Okay, I FINALLY got this done! I'm sorry I'm taking long breaks in-between updates. I hope to get reviews. I try to milk what I can. The poll is STILL open and the only person 100% safe from death is Shikamaru Nara! With a grand total of ZERO VOTES! Let's give it to Shika! Don't worry; the next chapter should come VERY soon now that I'm done with this long part. For the record, this is my longest chapter in MONTHS. To celebrate my happiness, the 15th reviewer will receive one oneshot dedicated to them, with any plot idea that they choose, with just about any pairing. The only pairings I will NOT do are NaruHina and SasuSaku. Let's be original people! See you soon!


	15. Blackmail

"Sakura-sama." Shikamaru reported in to his Hokage. "We found something most interesting." He handed over a video camera.

"Show me." Sakura nodded, giving it back to Shikamaru. He turned it on, and allowed Sakura to see what was being played.

_"Hello viewers. It's me, your Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. I'm here to answer a few questions for you." Tsunade smiled meekly at the camera. "So I'll start with the question that's sure to have popped into many heads. Why did I allow Haruno, Sakura to succeed me as Hokage? Easy. She's trained right under my wing, seeing first hand what I have to deal with. She's young and fresh, and she's intelligent and a great organizer. She's a born leader, and she has what it takes to handle the load of Hokage. She also loves paperwork. It's hard for me to admit this, especially on camera, but she's surpassed my own power. Needless to say, Sakura's the only one I trust. Shizune is more cut out for the hospital, while Sakura's a well-rounded kunoichi. I know she'll do well for Konoha._

_ I could have chosen Uzukaki, Naruto, or Hyuuga, Neji, or even Hatake, Kakashi. But I didn't. All four of them could've been brilliant Hokage's, but at this point in time, I feel that Sakura would simply do a better job. Thank you. Goodbye._

Sakura grinned as the video tape went fuzzy. "That's wonderful." She beamed to herself. "I'll be right back." She exited the room. That's when the fuzzing on the video screen stopped, and Tsunade's face reappeared.

_"Shikamaru." Tsunade's raspy voice was pleading. "I didn't choose Sakura for those reasons." She explained. "You need to know that she's the one doing this, to me." She whispered. "We were training, I was teaching her a method of healing, and told her to research. She figured out how to transmit an illness from one person to another." Tsunade gasped for air. "We were in the ICU, healing a patient, when she swapped their illness with my health." She continued. "The person is Yoshitome, Hira." _

Shikamaru vaguely remembered the day that Yoshitome, Hira was released from the hospital. It had been a miracle. She had been said that she would have six months to live, when she completely recovered. Now Shikamaru knew how.

_"Sakura threatened to take me down in my weak state there and then if I didn't name her Hokage. So I obliged. She was supposed to transfer my health back to me, and I'd fake a slow recovery while she went on to rule. But she didn't. If you can frame her, then you can accurately accuse Haruno, Sakura of murder. My murder." Tsunade coughed vigorously. "Thank you Shikamaru." _

The screen went dead. Shikamaru frowned, taking the small tape out, and slipping it into his pocket. As he set the video recorder on Sakura's desk, he began plotting some schemes to frame the pink haired ruler.

-FOUR MONTHS LATER-

"Push!" Taza ordered, her arms crossed. Ino's eyes were a gleaming violet, and she stood, her arms extended out in front of her. The two stood on an empty beach, at the ocean. Suigetsu and Kisame lingered behind.

"I can't!" Ino screamed, exhausted from lack of Chakra. "I TOLD you I couldn't do this!" She screamed.

"Yes! You can!" Taza's voice elevated. "You need to get control of your bloodline faster than any other Súi!" She reminded. "You have to FORCE control! Not ask for it."

Ino screamed again, pushing what looked like air. Only Taza could see the chakra streaming from Ino's hand into the water. The old woman flinched as she saw the water ripple.

"You're beginning to get control! Want it Ino, want it!" Taza encouraged. "Boys, help me!" She called for backup with Suigetsu and Kisame.

"C'mon blondie! I bet that pink haired bitch could lift that water right up." Suigetsu shouted, cupping his mouth, so that Ino could hear.

That did it. Ino's eyes blazed with rage, and her palms gained a purple aura.

"NO! SHE! COULD! NOT!" Ino screamed, her voice cracking, as water began to blast up. Small droplets rained down, dampening the sand and the four on the beach. As suddenly as the water had burst up, it dropped back down, creating a huge wave. The wave rushed onto the shore, knocking Ino down.

"Whoa." Suigetsu took a step back. "Crazy blonde alert." He muttered.

"Control the water Ino!" Taza yelled.

"Oi! What's going on here-ttebayo?" A curious and deep voice asked. Ino turned around immediately; Taza rolled her eyes but followed Ino's line of view, while Kisame and Suigetsu whirled around in surprise.

"Naruto!" Ino grinned. Up on the rooftop sat the nine-tailed fox, to his left sat Deidara, to his far right Neji Hyuuga leaned on the trunk of a tree, standing on the branch, and directly behind Naruto stood the shady figure, Rin.

Jolts of lightning struck the ground, smoke and dust arising from the path, mixing together so that only vague outlines of four people were visible. When the particles cleared, two Uchiha's, one Chakra specialist, and a Weapons Mistress stood their ground.

* * *

CHIBI: THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER! Just to show you that I AM STILL ALIVE! I will be continuing this story, even though I probably lost like, more than half of my readers. ALSO! I have gone through and RE-CHECKED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! The beginning sequence is told from a normal POV, as well as every other chapter, and Sakura did not kill the Akatsuki. Please give me feedback, it might spark a muse. Thanks!


	16. Great Expectations

A/N:

2 Year Anniversary of this Fanfic on June 10, 2010. I started it almost 2 years ago in 2008. Oh the nostalgia…

Long Hiatus? Yes. But I hope to finish this story soon. 5 chapters or less. There will be 2 Battles, around 7 people will die in each. At least 7 canon. Within that time I will need to introduce the final pairings and such. Thank you for bearing with me…Also…hate to throw this little card into the picture but there is a strong possibility of a…yes…sequel. If I get intense into Naruto again, then there will be a Rokudaime Pain for Team Shinu: -insert secret name here- I already have the end of the title…but you won't know. Shh.

This chapter will hold lots of references to previous chapters (some are minor edited, mostly dialogue and incorrect references to the canon to keep it more so in character)

I hope this satisfies the rather long wait…

* * *

There they stood, with the gates of Konoha within sight. The travel had taken a month's time when all the rest stops and training sessions added up. Sasuke was sketchy on the attack, unsure if the entire group was prepared to take on the task ahead of them. However, they had planned out the attacks perfectly. Taza and Ino were to lead the main water attacks while Jugo and Neji followed up with the defense. That proved to be enough while Tenten, Sasuke, Itachi, and Karin searched out the spots to perform limelight. The group began to separate into their battle pairs.

"You're sure they won't be waiting?" Tenten inquired to Rin, wiping sweaty palms on her cloak as they flew through the trees.

"If Konoha is anything like it was when I was growing up, then they will." Rin replied gravely, her straw hat shielding her eyes from Tenten's view. Under her cloak she kept medic-nin equipment. Karin, obviously, needed none, but Ino was equipped with a kit as well. Strong leather knuckle gloves armored her fingers.

On the way to Konoha, Rin had deserted the team for a few weeks for her own mission. One she hadn't intended in sharing. She'd shed six different kinds of blood on her hands to ensure the win against Konoha. She closed her eyes as she and Tenten leapt towards the eastern gates. All around Konoha, her Six Paths of Pein were laid out. Absolute control over them had been making her weary, especially after all the rituals and hand signs necessary to conceive the bodies. All bodies had snow white skin, jet black hair, and multiple body and facial piercings, and bars placed into their ears.

Rin halted on the branch she'd landed on, causing Tenten to loose momentum as she continued to the next branch before stopping.  
"What are you doing?" Tenten hissed. "We gotta hurry and get to the gate so we can hear the call!"

'The call' was a high pitched whistle Deidara was going to start from the Northen Gate which would go counter clockwise to the Western Gate where Neji and Suigetsu would be. They would then whistle loud enough for the Southern Gate to hear, where Kisame would be. Kisame would then whistle for Rin, and Rin would whistle to Deidara. After the circuit completed Itachi and Kisame would secure the front border, and they would begin the invasion.

"I can hear it from here." Rin muttered, holding her hands into the dog position. She was locating the Animal path, which she had knowingly ordered watch on near the Southern gate.

"But how?" Tenten demanded. "We're far from the gates."

"Just trust me." Rin broke concentration, raising her head to stare at Tenten. "I know what I'm doing."

Tenten nodded, crouching down on the branch.

Rin closed her eyes, lowering her head for maximum concentration. Her lips touched her thumb. "I hope." She whispered, inaudible for Tenten's ears.

An electric shock struck every nerve of Rin's body, causing her to gasp in shock. She almost opened her eyes wide, had it not been for the fact that she felt frozen solid. She felt Tenten getting farther and farther away as she flew through Konoha, through vendors, building, even people. All of the acceleration suddenly stopped as if she'd hit a brick wall. She felt the wind knocked out of her as she stared out at the world from different eyes.

Well they were clearly her Rin'negan eyes, but she seemed shorter. She blinked, dust filling her nostrils. She glanced down at the chalky dirt pavement. It took her a moment to realize exactly where she was before she discovered she had projected herself into Animal Path's body. She slowly turned in the new and uncomfortable environment, feeling significantly shorter. The strong gates of Konoha stood triumphantly and prideful before her, almost testing her power and will. She frowned. They would be gone within the hour. A minor pitch whistle was faintly heard through the gates. She noticed a few people look up. She felt herself move her hands up, but yet, hear hands weren't moving. And back she went, feeling the wind slide right through her as she flew backwards into her own body.

Rin recoiled back little, eyes wide and shocked. She brought two fingers to her lips, sending out her whistle. She noticed Tenten give her an incredulous look out of her peripheral vision.

"I didn't hear the whistle yet." Tenten stated softly, in a confused state.

Rin removed her fingers from her lips, grinning a little. "I did." She closed her eyes, calling Asura and Preta Path back to hide in the tree with her. "You go in when Itachi sounds the final, I'm going to monitor from here."

* * *

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Taza asked firmly. She and Ino stood concealed in a branch. Taza adorned a straw hat and Akatsuki robe, though that was her only form of affiliation to the new found team. "The stripping of water?"

"Of course." Ino held some leather sacks bound to her sides for extra water. The majority of her weapons were to come from the natural environment around her.

"Take some from that tree." Taza pointed to the one behind the two female. Ino nodded.

Closing her eyes, Ino slowly spun in a circle, bringing her right leg up to her chest. Her arms were curved into a circle as if she was doing a pirouette, but when she completed the circle, her eyes opened and she raised her hands to the right, fingertips pointing to the left, before flattening her palm, and slamming her arms to the left. The sound of a wave breaking onto he shore split through the silent air as water swirled around Ino's arm, creating easy access.

Taza glanced back at the tree, now wilted and a rotten damp brown color instead of the rich chocolate color it been before. She smiled a little bit. Lunging on her right foot, she stuck her left foot out to the far left, keeping a strong stance. She raised her arms up like Ino had, fingertips pointing to the left. Both palms flattened, but only her left arm struck down to the left side. An equally powerful amount of water broke free from the tree, surrounding her as well.

_Pheeeeew!_ Ino and Taza's heads shot up. They'd been so preoccupied in supplying themselves that they had only noticed the whistle cue when Kisame sounded off. They hadn't heard Neji's at all.

Kisame and Itachi stood shielded in the trees. Kisame had just sounded his whistle. The breeze whipped around them, silence encompassing the elite pair. It took no time at all before two ANBU appeared at the top of the gate. The two ANBU glanced around cautiously before leaping into trees, one scouting the left side towards he and Itachi, the other right towards Ino and Taza. Kisame momentarily froze. Now that it came down to it, he was a little concerned for Ino. She hadn't had any legitimate battle training. Maybe she'd broken some skin on Naruto before while sparring, but nothing as drastic as taking a life with her water. He heard a faint slash, followed by the ANBU's body freefalling from the trees, limp, lifeless. Kisame grinned a little.

"Kisame." Itachi breathed from above him. Kisame flinched a little; he'd completely opened up his defense. Feeling foolish and embarrassed he glanced up to Itachi. Itachi's blood red eyes glanced down at Kisame before flickering ahead of the two. His eyes repeated this twice more, and Kisame nodded. He reached his hand back, grasping the handle of Samehada.

The ANBU appeared before Kisame. Kisame pulled out the sword, slicing the mask clean off the ANBU. He swung the sword at the officer, shaving the flesh off of his face with each fell swoop. At the sound of a bird, Kisame returned the sword to its sheath, leaping up into the branches. Blood dripped off the shaved face. It now missed essentials, a nose, lips, and the pupils of the now destroyed eyes. Itachi released two senbon into the neck and a kunai into the chest to deliver the final blow.

"Itachi, sound the loud one." Kisame instructed, staring at the gates. No ANBU had appeared as backup to the other agents.

Itachi brought his fingers to his lips.

_PHEEWWWWWW! _Deidara glanced at Karin. "Keep an eye out and lets do this carrot top." He smirked.

* * *

Ino and Taza leapt down from the branches. Ino took a stance like Taza had to take the water. One foot lunged towards the gate, the other strongly planted away from the gate. The water whirled around her coat as she raised her arms to the left; her palms flat, facing her body. The mass of water erupted from her, slashing up at the wood, creating a large slash. She heard the wood begin to give way.

"Again!" Taza shouted, standing in the same stance as Ino, her hands raised in preparation for battle.

Ino took a step forward, now in a stance identical to the one she had been in, but with the opposite legs. She dropped her hands, swinging them up to the right. The water followed her direction, slashing up to the right, slicing a large 'X' onto the wood. Ino raised her hands over her head in a circular motion, attracting the water back towards her body. It swirled around in a wide circle as she made the motion. As the water reached its peak, she pivoted her foot so she fully faced the gate. She brought her left hand back, thrusting her right hand forward.

The water froze, speeding towards the 'X' on the gate. The collision of the two was loud and earsplitting. Splinters of wood flew as the gate opened wide. Konoha became a chaotic mess as civilians fled to their humble abodes while ANBU called in for backup. Ino manipulated the water back to her, letting it rest on her arms as she sprinted into the village, Taza at her backup.

"Deidara?" She heard people scream. Her eyes rolled before narrowing in irritation. There happened to be a few distinctions between her and the bomber. For one, her hair happened to be a lighter blonde. Plus, it covered the opposite side of her face. Even though she'd cut it a few months back it had grown back fast, about half the length it had been before, reaching just past her shoulders. But that didn't matter, because it was tied into the ponytail that was causing so much irritation.

* * *

"Sakura." Shikamaru burst into Sakura's office. The pinkette glanced up at him, prepared to yell. However something stopped him. Maybe it was the near-desperate look in his eyes, or the mangled expression. Maybe it was the fact that he was panting, something Shikamaru didn't often do. Maybe it was the lack of color in his face, his drained complexion. Maybe it was because he actually showed genuine emotion and fear, something Sakura had maybe seen once from him. Whatever it was, it slapped Hokage-Sakura in the face, planting good 'ole Team 7 Sakura back into her place.

"What's wrong?" She asked, finding her eyes widen as every horrible possibility flashed through her mind. Sakura rose to her feet, her fingertips lightly touching the paperwork she had been leafing through. A moment of silence grasped the pair before Shikamaru spoke again.

"There were sightings of Akatsuki cloaks and straw hats. They've surrounded every perimeter. There are only two fatalities of our own for now. The Akatsuki's back, literally making Konoha part like the red sea wherever they walk. Few are in the village as of now, but there's one parading down the main road with manipulated water. People are identifying the person as Deidara, thought to be dead." Shikamaru trailed off hesitantly, causing Sakura to lean forward.

"There's more to it." She muttered. "The way you ended the sentence. That's not all there is, is it?" She stepped around the desk.

"It's not Deidara Sakura, its Ino." Shikamaru ignored the jaw-drop the Hokage gave him. "I know it's a long shot, but the hair is more bleach blonde than dirty blonde, and the hair is parted on the opposite side. It has to be her." Shikamaru insisted. The water had also been a dead giveaway to him, but no way in hell was he going to reveal the little tidbit of information he'd stumble across while on a mission in the Land of the Mist.

"Ino…" Sakura muttered. Her face appeared to show some vulnerability. Her childhood friend was the first to enter on an attack on their own village. Her eyes narrowed. "Call out _every_ ANBU we have here right now. Vacations and leaves are all void, aside from any on pre-maternity. I need _every_ agent out there _now_." She growled. "I'm heading out to face Ino." She started for the door.

Shikamaru stepped in front of Sakura's path. "No." He shook his head. "Ino's here. The Akatsuki is _here_. They had to have obtained the garb somehow. Kisame is still alive. Naruto, Tenten, and Neji left the village with Ino. Not to mention there's still the possibility of Sasuke going insane to attack the village. There are more important people to face off than Ino." He reasoned. "This is _your_ village now. The priority of the people comes before your own. This is the first test of you being Hokage. Do not screw this up Sakura." His eyes were dead serious, boring into hers.

"I'm going to face off Ino. This is the showdown that was always meant to be. The Chuunin exams were just the preliminaries. This is the real deal. Kakashi will take on Tenten; get Kurenai, Gai, and Lee on Neji; lastly find Ibiki, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon and put them on Naruto. We're getting personal with these lineups." Sakura instructed, brushing past him.

Shikamaru grabbed Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are hardly Chuunin. They'll be ripped to shreds if Naruto is really there and shows no mercy."

"I know. Tell the Hyuuga's to prepare, get Sai ready, and alert the Aburame clan and Kiba as well. We need to get the useless ones out of the way first, wear them down. Next we'll let the real competition face them. Show no mercy." Her green eyes seemed cold for a reason that Shikamaru could not comprehend. "This is an attack against Konoha and I will not take it lightly." She threw open the door to a case where she pulled out a green vest robe, Tsunade's. Grasping the sash with more force than necessary, she tugged it tight, securing it around her waist, and grabbed the black gloves resting on the bottom of the cabinet.

* * *

Suigetsu leapt into the village at the sound of Kisame's final whistle. He glanced to Neji who was to his right side. The two crept along the side of the village wall, dodging and evading guards. Neji strained his Byakugan, pinpointing the exact locations of all the ANBU within perimeter. He spotted Kurenai and Hinata closing in.

"Suigetsu get out of here. Go find Karin or Tenten and make sure they get to the locations. If anything goes wrong then find me. We need to perform Tenten's scroll Jutsu." Neji quickly spoke, raising his hands.

"Tenten's what?" Suigetsu asked, with his eyes wide with the magic of spontaneity.

"Her scroll jutsu! Just tell her to use if things are going wrong." Neji instructed, shooing the nin away.

"Okay, can you find her?" Suigetsu hissed.

"She's near the East gate, look there." Neji remembered the lineups, sending a hasty look at Suigetsu. "Now go."

Sasuke ignored the whistle, sitting in a tree alone. He contemplated the last few months in a nutshell. Karin and Tenten had accompanied Itachi and him to the Lightning Country. He'd been hoping neither would have an affinity towards lightning so that they would simply disregard the training and let him and Itachi be. While this had been his main anticipation, a little bit of unease tugged at him when he remembered four people were required for Limelight.

All this was blown away when Karin and Tenten were presented with paper that both simultaneously crumpled up, the sign of Lightning affinity. Sasuke found himself feeling rather bittersweet about this. Bitter because he wasn't sure how training was going to be with two estrogen filled girls. Sweet because he knew they would advance proficiently in the style of Release.

He and Itachi were naturally going to be able to master the ability at an above average rate due to their Sharingan. Sasuke was a bit worried, however, about his drastically deteriorating eyesight. He was lucky enough to keep his Mangekyo, the pain he'd felt from truly believing he'd killed his brother had activated it, thank kami it didn't un-activate if the situation proved false.

Learning Lightning Release wasn't the only thing he shared with Itachi, Karin, and Tenten. There were nights that Karin and Tenten bombarded Sasuke and Itachi with questions about their past lives when they had initially been happy brothers. Sasuke, of course, already knew of his brother's almost fate and his intentions for leading Sasuke on a wild goose chase through the world. It was almost impossible for Sasuke to share the amount of respect he fathomed for Itachi. Tenten had been briefed in on the situation, he wasn't sure if she had been aware of it beforehand or not, but the point was, she knew now. She already showed distaste for Konoha, but he had a feeling his personal story with Itachi was the last straw for her. At the mention of the country she flinched, venom liquid pulsing through her. Sasuke held minor respect for both Tenten and Karin as well. Karin was skillful with her abilities and it was more than rare for Tenten to miss her target. Both were useful in battle.

Sasuke watched Suigetsu flash past on top of a rooftop. A frown pinched Sasuke's face. Suigetsu wasn't thinking _again_. Big black notorious cloaks, straw hats, pale skin, did all of this mean nothing to him? Why did that boy just flaunt himself for the world to see? Sasuke shook his head a little, rising to his feet to prepare.

* * *

Tenten leapt into the field of battle, ambushed almost instantly. She removed Kouatsu from her back, shoving the giant sword into the ground. Small jolts of electricity sparked around the impact point. She easily remembered Sasuke's specific instructions upon arriving to Konoha. Do _not_ use any Lightning Release techniques before Limelight. They needed all their energy to contribute to the destruction attack. Senbon whirled from her sleeves, puncturing each ninja accurately, as to be expected.

She tipped her straw hat as she shot some kunai at a reinforcement attempt. Her long brown hair was tied into the signature buns, a tribute to her former life in Konoha, should she remove her hat. It was expected to be recognized this time around. Well, aside from Neji, whose hair had been recently cut, apparently on the way back from Iwagakure.

Suddenly Tenten felt a light breeze sweep over her head. Her vision all of the sudden became clear as day. She glanced up hesitantly, her breath caught from shock. Her hat was pinned to a wall; a kunai sticking into the side was the only thing that prevented it from falling to the ground. She whirled around angrily. At the sight of her attacker, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped. Hatake, Kakashi.

Fear flickered in Tenten's usually confident eyes. She knew she was a brilliant weapons mistress, but this was Hatake, Kakashi. He overpowered her in more ways then one. She'd be dead meat in no time. It was one of the few times since joining Team Shinu that she actually feared for her life. She and Neji had always been brilliant partners, with or without the assistance of Lee. Ino was powerful in her own way, and Naruto was brilliant as day. But they were all gone right now, off fighting their own battles. It was her and Kakashi, and both of them knew who would leave the battle alive.

"Hello Tenten." Kakashi stood against the wall of a building, his usual lazy stance. Tenten however, stood in a tensed and clearly alert position. Despite Kakashi's excellent discretion, she knew he was just as, or possibly even more, alert as she.

"Kakashi." She gave a small nod in his general vicinity.

"Tenten I'm going to have to ask you nicely to leave Konoha. For Gai's sake I will spare you." Kakashi's single eye narrowed. "But failure to do so will result in the loss of my mercy. I would have to take you down here and now." His eye flickered. "And believe me Tenten, I don't want to do that."

"Konoha is a place of lies!" Tenten cried. "Your Hokage is a _joke_. You massacred the most powerful clan in the city because you _thought_ they were going to try and fight for the title of Konoha's rule." She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. The notion did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. "Kill me." She dared, releasing two senbon. She made a break for her sword as Kakashi easily evaded her simple attack.

Kakashi sent multiple kunai at Tenten, watching her as she grabbed for her sword. The first missed as she sprinted out of the way, the second managed to graze the sleeve of her cloak. He pulled out a large shuriken, whirling it at the young girl. She deflected it completely with the large sword, sending the weapon off into a fence.

"I don't intend on spending a lot of time here, just so you know." Kakashi almost effortlessly unleashed a few more weapons on Tenten, all deflected by Kouatsu. "Shikaku!"

"Already done." Shikaku smirked; stepping out from a wall opposing the one Kakashi had come from. Tenten's eyes widened as she felt her body walking forward. She'd sensed another ninja, but simply assumed it as an ambush, not for use of a stealth technique. She felt humiliated and stupid for underestimating the copy-ninja.

"Now. Let's get this over with." Kakashi yawned.

* * *

Rin's eyes widened as she watched from her spot in the trees, a significant distance from Konoha's borders. She flew into Deva's body, crouching near the destination. Ox. Rabbit. Monkey. The hand signs flew into her brain as Kakashi performed them, grasping his right wrist with his left hand. Lightning spewed out of his wrist, altering the color of the light around all of them. Rin could see Tenten flinching from the close proximity to the blinding white light.

Rin found her real body flying through the trees, pumping mass amounts of chakra through her feet. Kakashi backed up a few feet before he took a running start at Tenten, pulling his fist back. Rin pushed up from the branches with one last burst of chakra, grasping the straw hat from her hat and sending it towards Shikakum Nara. He glanced up from Tenten as the projectile smacked him right in the jaw, killing his concentration.

"No don't!" Tenten screamed at Rin as she regained control of her body. Rin ducked out of the way as Tenten flicked her wrist, sword in hand, altering the positioning of the sword. Kakashi's Lightning Cutter made direct contact with Kouatsu.

"Shit!" Rin heard Suigetsu curse. She frowned, wondering when the boy had arrived. She leapt towards the boy's voice, watching the blue light reflect off of Tenten's blade. "I really hope that sword owns up to what she says it's capable of." He slightly recalled his conversation with Tenten, over five months ago, when she had newly obtained her sword. '_I asked if he could create me a weapon, which absorbed lightning, morphing it into chakra that could channel through me._' He remembered her chirping in an excited tone. The bright look in here eyes, the youth in her cheeks. Her eyes were cold and severe, concentrated and driven. The light pink tint in her cheeks was gone, replaced by pale anxiety. Suigetsu could tell that she was just as doubtful of her weapon as he was.

* * *

Blue lightning flew off in every direction. Tenten's heartbeat skyrocketed, sending her into a heavy breathing fit. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Rin send a few kunai into Shikaku's neck. The man fell. Tenten felt her vein's pulsing with energy, her eyes wide as she stared at Kakashi. His eyes were just as wide. Her sword and his lightning-charged hand were opposites attracting. Her blade was sucking in all the chakra used in the attack; she could feel it worming in through her fingertips, finding her chakra veins.

Finally the blade ripped away from Kakashi's hand, sending both ninja off into opposite directions. Kakashi slid across the pavement while Tenten collided with one of Konoha's boundary walls. Unlike a normal reaction to slamming into a hard surface, Tenten hardly felt differenced. She glanced over and caught Suigetsu's eye. He broke contact, muttering a few inaudible words to Rin. Rin arched an eyebrow, but after a few seconds of Suigetsu talking she reluctantly nodded her head. Suigetsu leapt from Rin over to Tenten.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, examining her face.

"Yeah, fine." Tenten recoiled a little. "Why? Do I appear otherwise?"

"No, just looked a little painful that's all." Suigetsu shrugged. He leaned in to Tenten's ear. "Neji wants you to perform your scroll jutsu." Their proximity was close, and Tenten had to restrain from heating up from this. Her main priority was the battle at hand.

"My scroll jutsu?" Her mind flew through the past months, trying to summon some recollection of this suggested jutsu. Her eyes widened in realization. "My scroll justu?" She was shocked that Neji would suggest such an unperfected jutsu. She'd passed out from lack of chakra her first and only attempt to perform the justu.

"Yeah." Suigetsu nodded, uneasy at the change of tone. "What exactly does this jutsu do?" He inquired softly, staring at her.

"It makes our life easier, that's what." Tenten muttered, glancing around. "Come with me to find Naruto." She leapt onto the fence, motioning for him to follow.

* * *

Karin stood exactly in the direction of the East. Her chakra was masked masterfully, untraceable for any kind of tracking nin. She glanced around before sitting down. "I knew something as simple as this would take forever." She muttered.

* * *

Rin stood before Kakashi. He'd been weakened from loss of chakra, though it would have been no different if his attack had made contact with Tenten rather than her sword. She watched his eyes before closing hers, focusing profusely. She felt her connections to each path sever completely before she opened her eyes. The colored iris with the hypnotic rings vanished, reverting back to the liquid brown eyes she'd been gifted with at birth. She raised her head, staring at Kakashi. She watched realization click into his brain as he identified the eyes, the hair, and lastly the purple stripes adorning either cheek. She watched him slowly move his headband up, revealing the Mangekyo.

"I thought you were dead." He muttered calmly.

"That's the brilliance, isn't it?" Rin shot back coolly, pursing her lips slightly.

"You faked a KIA." Kakashi pointed out.

"You watched me like a hawk."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Of course not." Rin's eyes narrowed. "I thought I loved you Kakashi. I thought I was finally satisfied with the constant attention you gave me."

"You were my best friend."

"Only after Obito's death." Rin knew she struck a nerve in Kakashi with the name.

"Well aren't you bold to speak his name so freely."

"He was my friend too Kakashi. _He_ loved _me._" She whispered.

"You're not doing the right thing. Obito wouldn't approve of this lifestyle choice of yours." Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly. "You've changed."

"No Kakashi, you've changed." Rin pointed out, beginning to circle him. Kakashi turned so that she was always facing his front, so that neither of them would have an upper advantage. "Ever since Obito was killed."

"How so?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"You never gave me the time of day until he died. Until he made you promise to protect my life with yours."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. Because it was constantly reiterated to the point where I wondered if that was the only reason you talked to me, or trained with me, or accompanied me on missions." Rin frowned. "You were the one I wanted, the one I fantasized about being with. And yet, I was the one to want you to leave me alone. I wanted to grow as a ninja." She smirked. "And I have." At the purposeful blink of an eye, the Rin'negan was reactivated, each Path returning to life. "I still wish for peace. But I look at Konoha and I see corruption." She glared. "I look at you, and I see corruption."

* * *

Jugo quickly moved his hands into seals. Rabbit. Boar. Rat. Horse. Tiger. Snake. His hands moved up, blocks of earth rising up with him as he performed Earth Flow Divide. He pushed his hands back and the earth followed the direction of the hands, clearing the streets. Civilians fled behind him, shinobi tried scattering senbon at him. Jugo slammed his fist into the ground, a large wall of earth erupting from the ground to his defense. He moved forward, wary of his surroundings. He glanced over at an alley way. A girl with fair skin and long purple hair was sitting by herself, and by the looks of it she was crying. Jugo's eyes softened for a second until he saw the girl draw a kunai. She plunged the kunai into her chest, blood coughing out of her blood one last time.

Jugo completely halted his actions, approaching the deceased in the alley. He stared at the girls empty eyes. The violet orbs were distant and forever unreachable. He leaned forward, gently closing the eyes with two of his fingers. The blood gleamed proudly on her cold flesh. His eyebrows twitched in disturbance, he'd been warned of fatalities. It didn't mean he had to like it. Truth is, he hated death. He disliked war all together. Sasuke had promised a peaceful place after this was all over, and it was up to Jugo to perform his task as instructed and simply trust Sasuke's better judgment.

* * *

"You looked scared." Tenten glanced over at Suigetsu, throwing down a kunai into the dirt. The two were running the perimeter of Konoha, Naruto trailing behind. This was a task Tenten had been asked to do numerous times with Gai. She hadn't the slightest idea at the time that it might prove to be useful in the long run.

"That's only because you couldn't see your own face. Now that's the epiphany of a scared face." Suigetsu shrugged simply. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. I just want this to be over with." Tenten sighed.

"Yeah. Me too. I haven't even killed anyone yet." Suigetsu muttered, shaking his head a little. "How disappointing." He glanced at the sword attached to Tenten's back. "Though I gotta admit, as much as I hate you for owning something that beautiful, I gotta admire how that thing delivered in battle."

Tenten nodded slightly. "I agree." She threw the last kunai down. "I would've been dead if not for it." She smiled, taking a running start. "Wait here!" She called, before flipping off the gate. She screwed in the kunai, removing it and replacing it with one scroll. She removed her right glove, slashing a cut with a kunai and smearing it on the scroll. She sprinted fast along the perimeter, stopping to dig a hole, plant a scroll, and feed the scroll her blood. This process was done approximately five times, or until she refaced Suigetsu and Naruto.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Tenten?" Naruto asked slowly, staring at her intently. If she messed this up, the invasion would be for nothing. No one else could perform Lightning Release and Limelight called for exactly 4 people at each cardinal point.

Tenten stared intently at Naruto and then Suigetsu. "No." She shook her head, bowing it. Suigetsu detected a hint of resignation from Tenten. Suddenly she was making rapid-fire hand signs, causing him to spring back a bit. His eyes widened.

"Yet…yi…san…hui!" Tenten cried, and all five scrolls exploded into the air.

* * *

Ino slashed through shinobi in her path with razor sharp water. Beads of sweat formed on her face, but she removed them, adding the water to her mass weapon. Taza had branched off to fight some people who had ambushed Ino from Ichiraku's. The owner's daughter, Ayame, laid in her own bloodshed. Ino was not sure who had killed her or what their reasoning was, but the past could not be undone. When she was being zoned in on by a reasonable amount of shinobi she raised her left hand, palm straight. Her right hand stayed at chest level, as if she was going to bow. The water swirled around her body. She dove both hands down in the center, spreading them out, fingers straight into the air. The water condensed to a single ring, expanding to push her attackers away.

A tremble in the ground and multiple screams were simply the preliminaries to a massive earthquake that broke Ino's stance, dropping all the water onto the ground. She snapped her head up in irritation, moving her arms in wave like motions towards her body. The water drifted up from the ground, replenishing her source significantly, if not more so.

"Hello Ino." The voice that nearly haunted every dream of Ino's was practically three feet away. She zoned in on pink hair, green eyes, fair skin, and a familiar green vest robe. It was a mini-pinker version of Tsunade. It was Sakura.


End file.
